The Legend of Perseus Jackson
by Lil Mexican
Summary: 3,500 years into the future, campers are told a hero's tragic tale. From his first acheivements to his sorrowful end. This is the tale of a true hero. Rated M  Violence a certain chapter...
1. The First Prophecy

**The Legend of Perseus Jackson**

**3,500 years unto the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**New Author's note at the bottom! Please read!**

**3,500 Years After Heroes of Olympus**

The moon was high in the sky as it illuminated the camp below. Even as it shined brilliantly, it seemed to greive.

That day, the sun had not been as bright, the crops withered, the sky a stormy dark blue and the ocean was a dull grey. It's waves crashed harshly agents the shore. Earthquakes came and whent throughout the globe.

This happened every August 18th.

The new campers did not know why such things happen this year, they always asked but never got an answer. The light of the campfire was high and blue. Stories being told of recent events, non interesting to the demigods.

"Chiron, isn't there any other story you could tell us?" a boy about 19 questioned. He had brown hair and green eyes.

"I could, but I would have to get permission from your father, lord Poseidon. He was the one who never wanted to speak of it..." Chiron trailed off.

"I'll ask him then" the boy spoke. Chiron looked at the ground sadly, lost in memories. He eventually nodded.

'dad' the boy thought as he looked at the ground and closed his eyes in concentration.

'yes Anthony' Poseidon spoke, his voice was low and rough.

'We wanted to hear new stories, Chiron said he could tell us one but he said we needed your permission' Anthony thought. Poseidon was quiet for awhile. He eventuly sighed. 'I suppose, it's time you learned about him' Poseidon then left Anthony's mind, leaving him to wonder exactly who was he talking about. He blinked and looked up. The others were looking at him curiously.

"He said yes Chiron" Anthony stated. Chiron looked up surprised. He then sighed and stood.

"I must warn you, this story is not for the weak hearted. There is a reason we weren't allowed to speak of it" Chiron spoke gravely, meeting all the demigod's eyes. His own filled with a mixture of sadness and respect. They nodded ao him urging him to continue.

"It's been exactly 3,500 years sense this happened. On this very day, you will all soon know why the gods mourn this dreadful day.

Chiron paused then continued.

"3,500 years ago, there was a boy named Perseus Jackson, Percy for short. He out did every demigod to come before him including Hercules." This got some raised eyebrows and impressed looks from the campers. The already high flames climbed in height.

"What made him so great" a daughter of Athena called out. She was about 19 and had brown hair, her piercing grey eyes bore into Chiron with curiosity. The other campers nodded and Chiron smiled sadly.

"I will get there children, all in due time. Now, when he was twelve he didn't even know he was a halfblood. Zeus accused him of stealing his master bolt. He specifically chose him because he was the only demigod son of Poseidon. There had been a pact that they would no longer Sierra any children but Poseidon and Zeus broke it." The earth bellow rumbled scarring some demigods. While others looked at the four kids of Poseidon.

"He went on a quest with two of his beat friends and found the bolt. Also" Chiron paused looking at the Ares cabin.

"He defeated Ares the god of war and got Hades helm of darkness returned." the Ares cabin was mad no, no word could describe the fury twisted on their faces but even so, you could tell they respected the boy.

"After that, he was given a second quest, he saved the entire camp. He found the golden fleece and defeated a giant." The campers mouths were open in a small 'o'

"Is that where the Fleece came from" Anthony asked jabbing a finger in the direction of the large pine tree. Chiron nodded and the campers stared at the tree like it was a god.

"On his third quest, he whent to go look for a daughter of Athena, he was very fond of her." This got some 'aww's' from the Aphrodite cabin and glares between the Athena and Poseidon cabin.

"He did manage to save her, along with lady Artemis. But in order for him to have done so, he needed to bear the weight of the sky"

"The sky" a boy with honey blond hair said shocked while the others could only stare at Chiron, some even glanced at the dark sky. Chiron smiled and nodded.

"During that time a huntress of Artemis died, she was placed among the very things she cherished, the stars." Chiron then looked up, the others did as well. They searched until they found a certain constellation.

"That's why it's called the huntress" a daughter of Athena spoke. Her eyes brimming with delight at the new information.

"Her name was Zöe Nightshade" Chiron murmured. Clearing his throat he continued.

"After that, he was given a fourth quest, he traveled the labyrinth and found Daedalus and the great god Pan. There was a battle and Daedalus sacrificed his life in order to save camp, also destroying the labyrinth." the campers were completely quiet. All stared at Chiron wanting more information.

"You know that there were two wars, but you never did get the details." Chiron trailed off.

"Perseus Jackson was in both wars. In the first he led the demigods of camp halfblood agents the Titan's forces, with the help of his strategist Annabeth chase Daughter of Athena" The Athena cabin smiled at the mention of their older sister.

"Percy came into combat with hundreds of monsters, no one could hurt him due to a bath in the river Styx" There were collective gasps at this new information.

"He whent up agenst hyperion and Prometheus, defeating them both." The campers who were in a stunned silence urged him to continue with their eyes.

"Kronos was in Olympus, Percy of course followed. He got inside just in time to battle Kronos. He won, he saved the world." Chiron finished. There were murmured agreements of 'wows' and silence. Chiron started speaking again immediately getting everyone's attention.

"you would think after saving the world you couldn't give anymore right?" Chiron questioned. The demigods nodded at once.

"Well, he did give more."

"How?" an Aphrodite kid asked while putting on lipgloss.

"Do any of you wonder why your claimed at 13" Chiron asked. The demigods shrugged or shook their heads.

"After Percy defeated Kronos he was offered immortality, his fatal flaw was loyalty. But his whent far beyond any. He refused godly hood and instead made the gods swaer on the Styx to claim their children by the age of 13. Back then you were extremely lucky if you got claimed." Chiron finished. The demigods looked down and prayed silently to Percy. Where ever he was, they were thankful.

"Chiron, what was the first great prophecy anyways." a daughter of Athena asked. (of course she would) Chiron cleared his throat and recited the ancient lines.

"A child if the eldest gods shale reach 16 agents all odds

To see the world in endless sleep a hero's soul cursed blade shale reap,

A single choice will end his days

Olympus to preserve or raze." someone whistled.

"I still have much to tell you young ones, but it is getting late. We will finish the story at the next campfire, off to bed now." The campers groaned but walked away excitedly. Chiron watched them slowly pass.

He dreaded tomorrow, he will once again be consumed in greif by the stories of the next day. He slowly trotted away, the moonlight lighting a path.

Unknowing to the campers and Chiron, the gods have been listening to the tale of their favorite hero.

Tomorrow would be another mournful day.

**Yay I finished it! By the way this is a two shot... Also to my other fans saying 'why the hell are you writing this you have 5 other stories to update!' I had an idea and didn't feel like waiting...I will continue updating my other stories...promise! Please review! It can only be one word if you want! Thanks for reading!R&R**

**PS. Im sorry about all the grammar mistakes and spelling! I whent back and fixed them, hopefully I got them all! I finished this way to late so I was tired and couldn't look it over. **

**Oh and about the lack if detail...it's supposed to be like that for a bit, usually I add alot but for this story I have my reasons...even though it bugs me that there isn't enough... And to my new readers (if you havn't read my other stories or if this is the first time you have seen my profile and what-not.) **

**I am working on an itouch so I can make new and update stories! It has spell check on and sometimes it throws random words in...also English is not my first language! I'm not usually that crappy but considering I was tired as Hades I think you guys can make an exception...right? Thank you for the reviews and for reading! Oh and I might and might not update tomorrow, I got school but I'll try! BYE!**


	2. A Greif Greater Then The Gods

**The Legend of Perseus Jackson**

**3,500 years unto the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years After Heroes of Olympus**

Once again the campers flooded into the camp-fire area. All through that day they had been talking to each other, each wondering what happened in the next war. The demigods were all ready, the only one missing was the most important. Chiron.

A couple minutes later the centaur trotted in. His face was grim and his eyes were glued to the floor. A couple of the campers smiles wavered. what would bring the old centaur down? Chiron was now in the middle of the circle, standing right next to the fire that blazed a bright blue, almost white.

Finally, he began to speak.

"This is going to be on the second great prophecy, also the 3rd major war. But first, i must tell you all the Prophecy for all of you to understand." Chiron finished. lightning flashed in the distance and dark clouds covered the dimly lit moon.

"7 half-bloods shall answer the call,

to storm or fire the world must fall,

an oath to be kept with the final breath." Chiron paused, his voice cracking on the last sentence.

"foes bare arms to the doors of death." Chiron continued.

The camp was quiet. The Athena campers were all trying to figure it out while the others waited for more information.

"After the last war that prophecy was given. Lady Hera switched Percy Jackson with Jason grace. As you all know there are two camps. Greek and Roman." Chiron started. The campers nodded in agreement.

"By putting the leader of each camp in the other, they were able to meet. seeing as the two camps would look for their lost leaders." Chiron paused.

"They did find out about each other, there was almost another war between them but Percy and Jason were able to settle the arguments. The seven chosen demigods were Percy Jackson, Jason Grace, Annabeth Chase, Thalia Grace, Leo Valdez, Reyana Alison, and Dakota Lineus." By now all the campers were leaning forward in their seats, there eyes wide as they mentally begged for more.

"The second line of the prophecy was also important. 'To storm or fire the world must fall'. Meaning Gaia will indeed be defeated. She was defeated by storm. Lord Poseidon, Triton and Percy jackson defeated her. With the help of the goddess of wisdom and her children. There were tough times, but the one who never lost hope, no matter how bad things seemed was Percy."

Chiron took in a shaky breath.

"He made a promise, that everything would be ok, that the gods wouldn't be over powered. That was his oath." Chiron finished. Some campers gasped while others looked confused. The Athena cabin was shocked. They all knew what it ment. Unfourtiantly the others didn't.

"When the war did come around things were bad. The entire city of New York was destroyed, the rest of the country was enveloped in battle. The Titans that had allied themselves with Gaia were tearing down Olympus, brick by brick. They were finishing off what Kronos started. The gaints were defeated, but at the cost of many lives, too many young lives" Chiron whispered. Sucking in another breath he continued.

"It did not stop there, the next day his oath was fulfilled." Chiron trailed off as he starred at the crackling hearth, the memories flooding back.

FlashBack

"Come on Chiron, just a little bit further." Percy panted as he tried to support his trainer. A demigod had stabbed him in his side, golden ichor was leaving a trail the enemy was sure to follow

"You must go on Perseus, they can not kill me." Chiron tried to reason. But Percy shook his head furiously.

"I'm not leaving you, yo-you saw what they did yo the others." Percy whispered the last part his voice cracking as he stubbornly continued to weave through the woods.

"That was not your fault child, they chose that fate, for us, for everyone they held dear. It was their choice to die a hero's death."

End FlashBack

"Chiron...?" A young camper questioned furrowing her eyebrows. The old centuar immediately snapped out his thoughts and shook his head. His deep set brown eyes were filled with a pain so great, not even the gods could help him. He did not expect them to, they could not even help themselves. The deep blue sky above rumbled and lightning flashed.

"I'm sorry children, I can no longer do this." Chiron tasked out as a tear rolled down his cheek, trotting away he left the campers there shocked and curious of the ending that would do such a thing to the centaur that had seen all.

**I'm so mean to leave the story like that...maybe I should do another chapter...only your reviews will tell me if I should tell you what happened or leave you like this. Oh and sorry for the crappy grammar and spelling, my beta is asleep and I didn't feel like waiting for the morning. Sorry for the short chapter! R&R!**


	3. Memories

**The Legend of Perseus Jackson**

**3,500 years unto the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years After Heroes of Olympus**

The gods of Olmpus watched from above as the old centuar trotted towards the sea. His hoofs sank slightly as he reached the sand, his shoulders were sagging and his eyes were far off. In a flash of light a god appeared beside him, he paid him no mind.

"Chiron, come it's been years. You shouldn't mourn anymore." Mr. D's soothing voice was loud enough to be herd just above the waves. Chiron turned towards the visiting wine god. Him being there was a great pleasure, he needed the company. But right now he could not concentrate on that fact, only the loss of his heros.

"You say I should stop mourning?" Chiron asked as he stared at the bright purple eyes of the god. Without giving him a chance to respond he continued.

"You tell me to stop, even when you yourself can not?" Chiron questioned. Mr. D tensed. His jaw clenched and his eyes showed the smallest hints of sadness in them. Without another word the wine god left, headed towards the forest. At first there was silence, but then the curses and swears echoed throughout half of the camp. Chiron looked down, counting every grain of sand as the god countinued to scream. Soon only wails of dispair were herd as he too mourned. Chiron had swallowed the lump that had begun to form in his throat. He'd never herd the god so depressed, never in all the 150 years he'd known him.

"How could you say that Chiron? Surly you should have known he took their deaths just as hard as us." A queit and warm voice spoke, it was only broken by the heart break he herd in it. Slowly Chiron turned around. Heista's warm fire filled eyes stared sadly at Chiron who bowed slightly to the goddess.

"Lady Heista." Chiron whispered. The godesses eyes softened.

"Don' worry, I'll tell the demigods the rest." Heista stated. Chiron looked up, relief shining in his eyes.

"But you must promise me one thing." Heista continued. The centuar pursed his lips but soon nodded.

"I want you to remember, let it all out. We ourselves may not be able to heal fully, but we can go some of the way..." The godess trailed off. Chiron stiffened. His eyes showed reluctance but Heista held his gaze. Soon enough he sighed and nodded his head slightly. Heista gave him sad smile and motioned for him to bend down. She then gently touched Chirons temples.

"This will help." She whispered. Chiron Was suddenly brought into his memories, one of the very few he wished to forget.

**Flashback (3rd person P.O.V)**

"Come on Chiron, your gonna be ok. You just need to rest." Percy wispered as he gently laid Chiron onto the soft grass. The centuar was panting, golden ichor stained his side. At least the wound had stopped bleeding.

"Perseus." Chiron spoke in the most comanding voice he could muster.

"You must go, fight the giants, help the others while hope still remains." Chiron managed through pants. Percy looked hestant, his eyes held worry for his teacher.

"Go." Chiron encouraged. Percy gave the centuar one last wary smile and headed off into the forest.

Time Skip.

The night was dark and cold, no stars shone and the moon was dim. Artemis must be hurt. Percy was running through a large clearing, there were sounds of battle just ahead. When Percy reached the outskirts of the battle, his heart nearly stopped. The gods were losing.

The demigods had retreated into a tightly packed circle. There were hords of monsters surrounding them. Without a second thought Percy joined the battle. He hacked and slashed everything that was in his way. There was only one destraction, the countless bodies of demigods that stood at his feet. He regreted not comming sooner, not being therre to help the others. But now he was, and he sure as hell wouldn't let them down, not again. Not like the others. They had given threir lives, he would too. By now half of the monsters had been defeated, the demigods were wondering what happened but continued fighting. Now they were retreating. They would come back, sooner or later.

"Percy!" Clarassie yelled accross the clearing as she ran towards him.

"Where are the others?" She questioned looking behind him, expecting them to come any minute. Percy just looked away from her. The other campers had formed a circle around them, and when he didn't speak there was devistation in their eyes.

"Percy, Percy what about Chiron? Is he-is he..." She trailled off. Percy shook his head.

"No, he's fine, I made sure of that." Percy whispered, his voice dead. Clarassie nodded.

"Where are the Romans?" Percy then questioned. "What killed them before killed them now." Clarassie stated. Percy clenched his jaw.

"We're gonna die arn't we." Travis mumbled. Percy spun around and gave him a forced smile.

"No one else is going to die. I swear this to you, all of you. The gods will continue to rule, I promise." Percy stated firmly.

"How are you going to do that?" Clarassie stated. Percy just gave her and everyone else a sad smile. "Never forget, I think of you guys as family, I love all of you. No matter what you guys do." Percy whispered.

Clarassie narrowed her eyes.

"Percy, you sound as if..." Claressie didn't finish. Instead of replying Percy looked at the starless sky.

"Zeus, with the last of your strengh, take me there." Percy whispered. Claressie's eyes widened in realization.

"Everybody back now!" She screamed. Just as everyone jumped back, the hair on the back of their necks stood. The thunder was so loud it echoed off the mountins, the sky was then lit up by the blinding flash of electricity that shot from the sky. It hit Percy dead on.

When the campers looked back, Percy was gone.

Clarassie looked at the sky.

"Thank you Percy." She whispered. The other campers gave her worried looks but she ignored them. For the first time she hoped Percy would be ok.

**End Flash back.**

"Chiron, wake up." A deep voice sounded beside him. With a grunt of protest the centuar opened hs eyes. In front of him stood Mr. D. His eyes were blood shot and he had a slight frown on his face.

"What are you doing on the floor?" He questioned.

"Remembering..." Chiron trailled off. The god stayed quiet for awhile. In that time Chiron had stood and shook the sand off of himself.

"Heista is here." Mr. D finally spoke. Chiron nimbly nodded and trotted off into the woods. His task was yet to be completed. The leaves crunched under his hoofs as he walked foward. the trees seemed to be closing in on him, surrounding him. and soon enough he was deep within the dark forest. Chiron slowly closed his eyes and concentrated. Bring back the last memory.

**FlashBack**

"Congragulations Perseus Jackson, you have won." Gaia whispered into the said boy's ear. Percy stood with Riptide sticking through the godessess chest. He was bloody and mared with bruises. His left eye was bleeding heavily, his hair was singed and his shirt and pants were covered with holes and blood.

Gaia on the other hand had only but one wound, the one that Jackson had caused.

"All things come at a price..." Gaia continued. Percy stiffened and quickly withdrew his sword. A dagger materialized in Gaia's hand. Annabeth's dagger. Percy froze. She couldn't have that. He himself saw it fly into the ocean at the moment of her death.

"Surprised?" Gaia questioned. Her image started flickering. A strained smile appeared on her face. Her time was coming fast. Quickly she stepped foward and stabbed downward. Percy raised Riptide just in time. But when the two clashed the dagger turnned into ash and seeped into Percy's sword.

"w-what the." Percy stated as his sword started turning black. When it reached the handle it also reached his hand. Percy's knees buckled underneith him and he fell to the floor screaming in agony.

Gaia smiled and let herself be swept away into her slumber. She had gotten her revenge. The gods and goddesses could only watch as they lay sprawled on the floor, too weak to move.

"Percy..." Poseidon trailled off as he watched his son begin to flicker and fade. Percy locked eyes with his dad and gave him a pained smile.

"A promise is a promise. I just hope i kept mine..." Percy trailled off. He then stod stiff for an second then whent limp. His eyes closed and as the gods watched, his body turned into mist that was swept away by the cold wind.

**End FlashBack**

Chiron still blammed himself. If he didn't send percy then maybe he would still be alive. Maybe things could have been diffrent. Chiron looked towards the sky. It was turning a soft pink color, dusk had arrived.

Maybe as it came and whent it would take the memories with it.

**This chapter took forever! im soo sorry i did not update. i hope you guys liked the final chapter!. please review! i would like to know what you guys thought of it. also im going to work on the story 'Alone' now. hehehe im gonna enjoy writing that chapter! cant wait! also i want to thank all my wonderful fans for all the support and reviews. also im sorry about any grammar mistakes. i do not have a beta and desperatly need one. please tell me if you would like to be my beta when you review! once again i hope you guys liked the chappie! thanks for reading! R&R!.**


	4. Nightmares

**The Legend of Perseus Jackson**

**3,500 years unto the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus **

**hehe... um hey guys it's bee a while... *laughs nervously* **

A gentle breeze swirled around the forest. The trees swayed slightly as their orange and red leaves fluttered to the soft dirt floor in one of the darkest parts of the forest.

With another gust of wind appeared a figure. His long jet black hair mattered with blood and dirt seemed to fit in well with the dirty ripped clothes he wore.

His body was full of cuts and bruises. The bathe in the Rivet Styx was not enough to hold back the power of Gaia. His left eye was dripping with blood. A sword was loosly held in his hand.

His figure seemed transparent. You could almost clearly see the forest behind him while loking through him. The boy's sea green eye seemed to weigh heavy with greif. The other eye was as usless as a paper weight.

The boys legs wabbled as he tood a shaky step foward towards the camp that had once been his home. His good green eye then glazed over, he could hold out no more. With a small gasp of pain he fell to the floor, the dirt doing nothing to ease his fall.

Warm gentle hands then wrapped around his torso. Weakly, he lifted his head to see a delicate smile and soft green skin. Sometimes, the boy really liked nature.

"What is your name?" She whispered. Her voice held slight concern and reaccurance. The black haired boy smiled weakly.

"Percy Jackson." He managed to get out before the blanket of darkness consumed him. But as deep sleep took him, he failed to notice the girls widening eyes and her stiffened posture. Maybe it was better for her not knowing.

"Chiron!" A girls loud scream came from the forest. The girl that emerged was panting hard and the rest of the demigids just stared at her.

Chiron came through the group of demigods as he wondered what had caused the nature spirit to flee towards him. Without giving the old teacher a chance to speak she continued to talk through pants of air.

"G-go to the forest, it's Percy Jackson!"

He felt weightless, like he was floating. Cool air wrapped around him caushing him to shiver. He felt something holding him; arms. Warm liquid trailed down his face, he wondered what it was but put it aside as he barely herd a soft voice.

"Your name." Was all he herd. Fighting agenst the weight that closed his eyes he opened them slightly, only one though. He could no longer feel his left eye. His throat was dry, like someone had shoved sand down it.

Ignoring it the best he could, he spoke his name, he was sure he did. But even he did not hear his own voice. The darkness was coming again, and he couldn't fight it anymore. So with a small sigh, he let his eyes close. And the moment he did he regreted it.

Soft, curly blond hair was all he saw. A girl, she had her back to him, refusing to look. Then she spoke.

"It's not fair." She stated, her voice was bitter as she spoke, still refusing to look at the dark haired teen.

"Why didn't you die? Why did I have to die?" She continued. By now another figure had begun to shimmer into existence. She was also looking away from him. Electricity crackled around her. Spiky jet black hair was the only thing Percy saw.

"It's not fair, it's not fair."She repeated over and over. Percy tried to speak up, but he lost his voice long ago. Finally, the two girls spun around their steely gazes locked with Percy's shocked and grief stricken one.

"Well? Answer us!" Annabethsnapped. The raven haired boy opened his mouth but couldn't make a sound.

"Damn it! Speak!" Thalia yelled. The electricity around her lost control, a voltage of power hit Percy straight in the chest causing him to fall to his knees In the endless black that surrounded the three figures. His body shook violently as volts of electricity coursed through him. The two girls began to fade, each glaring at the boy that struggled to call out to them as he continued to jerk.

He could make out distant voices, deeper voicesas he continued to struggle.

"Clear!" The voice shouted as it grew louder. As soon as he spoke he once again felt another stronger jolt of electricity course through him.

"Percy's eyes snapped open, he was momentaIrly blinded by the rush of light that flooded his eyes. On instinct he drew Riptide and lunged toward the nearest person that stood above him.

He slammed the stunned boy towards the wall with Riptide at the blonds blue eyes stated at him with fear, he felt arms around him, trying to hold him down.

He lashed out and knocked the first one out with the butt of his sword. Just as he was about to deal with the others, a loud voice boomed throughout the tiny white room.

"Perseus!" The ancient voice yelled. All movement ceased, Percy slowly looked up, he knew that voice. His sea green eye met deep chocolate brown orbs. He felt his adrenaline rush leave him, his knees shook and his sword clanged on the floor.

"C-Chiron..." Percy whispered before he fell down on the hard wood floor, once again being claimed by the never ending darkness.

**Um...hehe, hi guys. I'm so so sorry! school has been hectic! I just about pulled all my hair out! I am not abandoning any of my fIcs! I have a 2 week break from school and I will try to update the best I can!**

**please review and tell me what you think! oh, and for Nico fans! I wIll be continuing the one shot! well, story now...**

**yeah, anyways I just wanted to say I'm sorry. also sorry for the crappy grammar and spellIng!**

**please R&R!**

**:D**


	5. Darker Thoughts

**The Legend of Perseus Jackson**

**3,500 years unto the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus **

****..Last part of previous chapter...****

"Clear!" The voice shouted as it grew louder. As soon as he spoke he once again felt another stronger jolt of electricity course through him.

"Percy's eyes snapped open, he was momentaI by the rush of light that flooded his eyes. On instinct he drew Riptide and lunged toward the nearest person that stood him.

He slammed the stunned boy towards the wall with Riptide at the blonds blue eyes stated at him with fear, he felt arms around him, trying to hold him down.

He lashed out and knocked the first one out with the butt of his sword. Just as he was about to deal with the others, a loud voice boomed throughout the tiny white room.

"Perseus!" The ancient voice yelled. All movement ceased, Percy slowly looked up, he knew that voice. His sea green eye met deep chocolate brown orbs. He felt his adrenaline rush leave him, his knees shook and his sword clanged on the floor.

"C-Chiron..." Percy whispered before he fell down on the hard wood floor, once again being claimed by the never ending darkness.

*****New Chapter**

The demigods in the room stared at the boy on the floor in shock. How had he been able to do all that while half asleep?

"Young ones, would you be so kind to pick Perseus off the floor? I'm almost positive that it cannot be a comfortable spot for him to be in." Chiron's voice snapped the demigods out of their daze. Still slightly stunned, they picked up the young man and placed him on a cot.

"Chiron, just who is he? Was he named after the Percy Jackson or am I missing a middle name here?" A teenager with bright blond locks asked. His chilling blue eyes bore into Chiron demanding the truth. Chiron sighed and returned the look.

˝No Blake, I assure you you are not missing any part of his name. This man here is indeed Perseus Jackson saviour of Olumpus." The thousand year old teacher spoke out. Blakes eyes grew wide, his usual scowl was replaced by a gapping jaw.

"But Chiron, lady Hestia said Mr. Percy died." April, the youngest in the group spoke up.

"No child, Perseus Jackson was tricked. He was poisoned by a cursed blade and killed in a way a god would meet death. I have theories, but we will see what happens when he wakes up."

Blake narrowed his eyes slightly, he couldn't believe that this kid was the savior of Olympus. In fact, he didn't believe it. Chiron seemed to sense his doubt. But instead of saying anything he simply have him a knowing look and trotted out the room. Blake sighed and glanced over at the sleeping raven haired boy.

"Guys, you go on ahead to dinner. I'll stay back and look after him" Blake spoke indicating to Percy. His siblings nodded and scurried out of the room. The blind demigods grabbed a nearby chair and pulled it up next to the bed. He say down heavily and ran a hand through his golden locks. His deep blue eyes studied the boy infront of him. His ink black hair covered most of his eyes. Blake suddenly blinked and moved a bit closer.

A large, white band aid looking object covered his left eye. Specks of red could be seen across it. How could he have not noticed this before? Reaching over he moved the hair away and with slight panic realized that the bandage was mostly a deep red. Quickly he undid the wraps and flinched at the sight. His eyelid had a long sword gash that ran horizontally all the way to his upper as he was about to inspect it further Percy gasped and stood straight up. His write flew open and inspected the room. His gaze fell on Blake who swallowed thickly.

"Where am I?" He asked.

"Camp Half blood, in the infirmary" Percy nodded and layed back down. His bright, green eye looked at the other demigods with curiosity.

"Who are you?" He questioned.

"Blake, demigod son of Apollo and cabin leader." Percy have him a smile and nodded.

"I'm Percy Jackson." That was it, that was all he said. He didn't say he was the savior of Olympus, maybe this wasn't him after all.

"Hey" Blake looked up. Percy was looking at the ceiling.

"How long has it been sense the defeat of Gaia" Still the other demigod refused to look at him, his eyes were far away as if lost in memories.

"About 35 hundred years. Why?"

"That long. . ." Percy whispered trailing off.

"Chiron said you were the demigod son of Poseidon, savior of Olympus. Was he right?" Blake asked seriously. Percy closed his eye. With a sigh he nodded.

"You know I don't believe you right." It was a statement, his voice held confidence. Percy just shrugged.

"I don't care if you believe me or not. It was a long time ago anyways." Even as Percy spoke those words he couldn't accept them. It was still too real for him.

"For all I know that war was fake," Blake's voice brought Percy out of his daze

"I highly doubt that a demigod was able to defeat Kronos and another small group of demigods could beat Gaia, one of the first and strongest immortal to be born. Which idiots would risk their lives for the gods anyways? Only fools would."

The next thing Blake knew he was on the foot with a tip of a sword at his throat.

"I don't care if you think I'm a hero or not, but just have respect for those who died in the war, they didn't deserve to die the way they did." Percy's dark green eye glared at Blake with a look that he didn't want to decipher. Swallowing thickly Blake nodded and the celestial bronze blade was ImmedIatly removed. Blake lifted his head up from the rottIng wooden floor just in time too see the demigod walk into the dark camp.

"It is not wise for someone to deny their savior before theIr own eyes" Blake looked around the room for the source of the voice but found no one present. Still, he knew who It was.

"Nor is it wise for someone to trust a person just because others do Lady Athena." When Blake got no response he allowed himself a smirk. He glanced at the door where the other left and absently wondered where he might have gone.

Percy stared into the night as it threatened to consume any and all light. Slowly he reached up to his left eye. The bandage that had been there was gone along with any last shreds of hope. He scoffed, how stupid of him to think that it would heal. Percy sighed as he let his mind wander. What he fought for was no more, his friends and family were gone along with his other hope. He just wanted his friends to be remembered.

The friends he fought with, suffered with, and cried with. But now it seemed that even that could not be done.

Everything was taken from him, including death. Oh how he longed for it. All he was left with was a cut up eye and a scarred soul. In the thousands of years Percy spent inbetween life and death he learned one thing. Change was inevitable. It was always there, never stopping. He knew he wasn't the same, he no longer cared much about others and hardly gave a damn about himself. Darker thoughts swarmed his mind. They sometimes spoke above reason, they clouded his judgment and he didn't even fight It.

Percy sighed as he looked into the darkness that flooded his vision. He knew he changed into something, the darker part of his soul was slowly eating away everything else. But as he looked into the black he realized he didn't care.

He only wondered how long he had until his sanity left him.

**REVIEW!**


	6. The Darkest Abyss

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p><strong><strong>..Last part of previous chapter...<strong>**

Percy stared into the night as it threatened to consume any and all light. Slowly he reached up to his left eye. The bandage that had been there was gone along with any last shreds of hope. He scoffed, how stupid of him to think that it would heal. Percy sighed as he let his mind wander. What he fought for was no more, his friends and family were gone along with his other hope. He just wanted his friends to be remembered.

The friends he fought with, suffered with, and cried with. But now it seemed that even that could not be done.

Everything was taken from him, including death. Oh how he longed for it. All he was left with was a cut up eye and a scarred soul. In the thousands of years Percy spent inbetween life and death he learned one thing. Change was inevitable. It was always there, never stopping. He knew he wasn't the same, he no longer cared much about others and hardly gave a damn about himself. Darker thoughts swarmed his mind. They sometimes spoke above reason, they clouded his judgment and he didn't even fight It.

Percy sighed as he looked into the darkness that flooded his vision. He knew he changed into something, the darker part of his soul was slowly eating away everything else. But as he looked into the black he realized he didn't care.

He only wondered how long he had until his sanity left him.

* * *

><p><strong>**New Chapter**<strong>

Annabeth stared at the fake ocean as It's waves crashed agenst the sandy shore. She had achieved Elysium. The place was beautiful, she had to give Hades credit for that. Almost everyone she knew was there, everyone except Percy. She didn't understand, it's been thousands of years. Why wasn't he with her yet? She doubted he did anything to be unworthy of Elysium, so that had to mean that he was still alive.

Wherever he was Annabeth had a bad feeling, in the last moments of her life she saw just how vulnerable he was. His mind was shattering and his sanity wavered. It was too much for one person to take. She just hoped that Percy never forgot the real him. She hoped he didn't give in.

****I am a page break! Fear me!****

"What do you want?" Percy spoke without turning away from the ocean. He had been staring at it all night, just thinking. The demigod that had tried to sneak up on him froze. He had been completely quiet. So how had he known he was behind him?

Percy sighed as he turned his head to get a good look at the demigod behind him. The demigod looked at back at him with wide eyes. Percy's lips twitched at the boy's attire. He wore all black. Black T-shirt, shoes and jeans. It reminded Percy of Nico.

"Let me guess, son of Hades?" The slightly pale boy in front of him nodded. Percy gestured to the spot on the floor next to himself and turned back to the ocean. The shifting sand next to Percy told him that his offer was taken.

"So, uhm. Your Perseus Jackson right?" The boy asked nervously while shooting him glances from the corner of his eyes. Nodding, percy turned to look at the boy who was now staring at his left eye. "What's your name?" Percy asked trying to distract the black haired boy from his cut up eye.

"I'm Troy, and you already know who my dad is. . ." He trailed off. Percy nodded and looked back out at the ocean. Nothing was said between the two boys for a while as they got lost in thoughts.

"Percy, If you would please come. The gods have summoned you to Olympus." Chiron's old gravely voice sounded from behind the two boys causing Troy to jump slightly while Percy didn't even flinch. Percy closed his eye and with a final glance at the grey ocean he stood and walked passed Chiron without a glance in his direction.

Chiron was shocked by the action and slightly hurt but kept his expression as smooth as he could. With a nod at Troy he turned and trotted towards the forest after Percy.

The three thousand year old demigod son of Poseidon strolled through camp while completely ignoring the other campers who were looking at him with pity. He didn't need it nor wanted it. Before he knew it he was being driven through New York city.

He didn't bother looking out the window, instead he just thought about the old New York, the old run down city that he loved in. The one he loved. The location of Olympus hadn't changed, America was still the center of power.

As Percy walked through the ancient building that had stood the test of time, he couldn't fully grasp what was happening, everything was a blur. He still wore his bloody and cut up clothes and his eyes were wide open. Yet he couldn't completley see everything around him.

The stares he got, and he didn't question it when the key was given to him without argument. He just stared at the pearl white elevator does as they closed. When they reopened Olympus stood in it's all shining glory.

Percy clenched his teeth and took in a shaky breath. There was a certain building in Olympus that remained untouched. It was the one that the daughter of Athena, Annabeth, was working on before the third war started. Percy's gaze wondered around as he unhurriedly walked towards the throne room. A slight frown marred his face as he was now face to face with the throne room doors.

Taking a deep breath he swung then known and walked inside to see all the gods looking at him with wide eyes. Zeus was the only one who kept his composure. Percy gave a slight vote to the god and met his electric blue eyes with his own dulled green ones.

"It's nice of you to join us Perseus." Zeus rumbled.

"Did you know he was alive Zeus? Why didn't you tell me?" Poseidon yelled out.

"Because I just recently found out as well," Zeus turned away from Poseidon to look down at the boy who's eyes never left his face. "Perseus, I know what you want," As Zeus spoke the floor in the middle of the throne room was ripped away to reveal a dark abyss.

The gods looked at Zeus with wide eyes as an entrance to Tartarus opened before them.

"You only get two options live as you are, forever. Or suffer trying while to reach your death." Zeus finished.

"What do you mean? ZEUS!" Poseidon bellowed as he stood from his throne, Apollo and Hermes along with two others did the same. Zeus completely ignored them as he continued to speak to Percy.

"You know my answer." All the gods turned to look at the son of Poseidon in horror as he took a step back and fell right into Tartarus. As Percy watched the floor close up on him a grin spread across his face.

"Perseus!" Poseidon bellowed from above. His grin grew wider and he let himself be dragged down under.

* * *

><p><strong>I finally updated... hurraayyyy! so the poll is now closed and it was a tie. I not only counted the votes but the pm's I got. so without further ado, here are your wInners!<strong>

**The Son of Chaos and The Legend of Perseus Jackson! I wIll only be writing for these two stories until they are finished and The Son of Chaos Is almost done. around halfway.**

**I hope I can update faster. I have exams all this week... ALL OF THEM! evil teachers... but I will still try to update! Now to work on the other winning story...**

**Please tell me what you think! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW!**


	7. Finding Hope

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>***Previous Chapter***<strong>****

"You only get two options live as you are, forever. Or suffer trying while to reach your death." Zeus finished.

"What do you mean? ZEUS!" Poseidon bellowed as he stood from his throne, Apollo and Hermes along with two others did the same. Zeus completely ignored them as he continued to speak to Percy.

"You know my answer." All the gods turned to look at the son of Poseidon in horror as he took a step back and fell right into Tartarus. As Percy watched the floor close up on him a grin spread across his face.

"Perseus!" Poseidon bellowed from above. His grin grew wider and he let himself be dragged down under.

* * *

><p><strong>***New <strong>**Chapter*****

Darkness surrounded him on all sides, not one ounce of light could be seen. The wind wipped around the demigod son of Poseidon as he continued to fall. The grin had disappeared from his long ago when the enjoyment of his fall ran out. It seemed to go on forever, the blackness that surrounded him didn't change.

Pain suddenly coursed through his body and he let out a blood chilling scream. Blood soon flooded his mouth and only a choked gurgle was herd. Percy tried to turn on his side but was stopped by a cold, bumpy object. There was nothing on either of his sides. Slowly, Percy sat up while trying to ignore the immense pain that surrounded his stomach. Just as sea green eyes focused on the object through the darkness they widened; terror and shock filing them.

Crimson blood covered the half foot thick spike that ripped it's way through the muscle and skin of his stomach. Percy gritted his teeth as his breaths came in short pants. Using his back hand, Percy lifted himself off the spike toutruringly slow. The demigod could hold off his screams no longer as they ripped their way through his throat and echoed around the bottom of the pit.

Finally, Percy managed to free himself from the spike and fell back to the ground with a hole in his body. Percy cursed himself as he felt himself start to heal. Oh how he despised Gaea. She had done this to him, let him avoid death. She hatred her for it. The poison, the one that had seeped into his sword when he so idiotically tried to defend himself. It truly was a wicked thing to do. A god's death she had said. It was ment for a god, to turn a god mortal, them kill them where they stand. It would be different for a demigod. To never see death, nor fear it. She planed on using it on Zeus, but said this would be just as nice. Of course Percy didn't understand what she ment at first. But now it was all too clear.

A chuckle escaped Percy's lips as he thought about it. Oh the cruel irony. Hours soon passed, dried blood stuck on Percy's clothes and lips. His eyes were far away and his mind was blank.

"P-Percy?" A shocked voice broke the silence. Said boy twisted his head around until he was looking straight into the eyes of Nico Di angelo. Just then Nico spotted all the blood and rushed forward. A frown appeared on Percy's face as he realized Nico was transparent.

"We've been wondering why you haven't seen us. Why you weren't in Elysium with us." Nico looked up at Percy who was staring intently at him.

"Annabeth wa right wasn't she?" The son of Hades continued. Percy's eyebrows furrowed in confusion.

"Don't lose yourself Percy. Remember who you were, remember what your losing the more you push others away. Your going to come out of the darkness stronger, or not at all." With those final words Nico stood and walked away, and with a gust of wind hits body simmered and faded away.

Percy was left starting at an empty spot as his brain wrapped around what just happened. Percy gritted his teeth and screamed in anger. Cursing the world as he did. Soon though, his screams turned into wails of agony that sounded throughout the underworld.

* * *

><p>"Percy. . ." Annabeth whispered as she pushed herself agenst the gate that surrounded Elysium. His cries of sorrow continued to echo from the bottom of Hell, and all Annabeth could do was listen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry it's short it's a filter.<strong>

**sorry I dIdnt update the other story, I had an idea for this one.**

**sorry for the spellIng and grammar.**

**please review. **

**thank you to those who did review. **

**350 visitors and only a few reviews... :(**

**sigh, is it something I did? should I stop? I used to get so many wonderful reviews... but now...**

**anyway I hope you liked it.**

**please review.**


	8. Moving Forward

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

* * *

><p><strong><strong><strong>***Previous Chapter***<strong>****

Percy was left starting at an empty spot as his brain wrapped around what just happened. Percy gritted his teeth and screamed in anger. Cursing the world as he did. Soon though, his screams turned into wails of agony that sounded throughout the underworld.

* * *

><p>"Percy. . ." Annabeth whispered as she pushed herself agenst the gate that surrounded Elysium. His cries of sorrow continued to echo from the bottom of Hell, and all Annabeth could do was listen.<p>

* * *

><p><strong>**New Chapter** <span>WARNING:<span> A bit gruesome**

"Percy!" Annabeth screamed. Percy looked up and saw Atlas with a grin across his face. Annabeth struggled to get to her feet as Atlas walked towards her. The sea was raging 100 feet below.

"No. Annabeth!" The demigod son of Poseidon rushed forward but was stopped by three hellhounds that blocked his path. Looking past the dogs Percy saw Annabeth being lifted by her honey blond hair. Atlas turned to Percy and gave him a cruel grin.

He let go of her hair and just as her feet touched the ground, he kicked the daughter of Athena over the edge. For a split second Annabeth and Percy locked eyes. Then all that was herd was Annabeth's scream as she plummeted to the sea below.

"Annabeth! No! Annabeth!" Percy ran past the hell hounds trying to reach her. Maybe, just maybe he could save her.

His hopes were crushed when a large object tackled him to the ground. Annabeth's scream abruptly cut off. Percy didn't even feel the claws that ripped him apart. It didn't matter anymore. Annabeth was gone.

Percy's eyes snapped open as he bolt up from the hard, cold floor. His breaths came in pants as he tried to calm down. Darkness surrounded him still and he soon realized where he was. It was just a nightmare. Percy closed his eyes and took in a shaky breath.

Sweat mattered his forehead causing his hair to stick up in random directions. Gritting his teeth, Percy tried not to think about his nightmare, but it was no use. It was too vivid and seemed almost real. As if it happened all over again.

That day haunted Percy and his nightmares were no exception. Something wet trickled down his face. Wiping his cheek, Percy soon realized they were tears. He clenched his first as sobs broke free, he just couldn't help it anymore.

"Annabeth, Annabeth. Oh gods I'm so sorry Annabeth." He whispered through choked cries. Percy fell to his knees and buried his face into his hands as he cried.

"Please Annabeth! I'm so sorry! I-I,"

Percy didn't finish his sentence, more sobs broke free and consumed him. His sea green eyes were tightly shut. He didn't care anymore. Everything he ever had was gone. What was there to fight for? What was the point of life anymore? Then he remembered Nico's words. ' You come out of the darkness a stronger person, or not at all.'

Percy froze. His eyes slowly opened and for a while they stared intently at the dirt below him. Swallowing the lump in his throat, Percy staggered to his feet. His stomach wound had healed when he cried himself to sleep. He shivered at the thought of sleep, he hoped he never had to again. The nightmares chased him around relentlessly, he just couldn't take it anymore.

The demigod son of Poseidon forced himself to walked forward almost tripping a few times. Everything around him was dark. Percy didn't know how he didn't manage to hear it before, but he could hear screams of agony, they sounded so pained. Percy knew exactly how they felt. As he walked a bit more, he could see that torches were placed along the walls here and there. Honestly, Percy would have preferred complete darkness instead of what he saw.

The dirt had absorbed so much blood that puddles were everywhere. Limbs were scattered along the floor, and as Percy walked further the floor completely disappeared. A shallow pool of blood covered the entire floor. On the walls. Percy swallowed. On the walls people were dangling by their hands. Their bodies cut open, their organs slowly seeped out of them.

Percy turned away from the sight. The stench that surrounded him now seemed unbearable. Vile rose in his throat and he coughed everything out. Falling to his knees, Percy tried to scramble away. His clothes were soon soaked with the red liquid. Crawling on his hands and knees Percy tried to hold down the vile that kept trying to escape.

A strong hand suddenly flipped him around. His head hit a rock and his vision blurred. Percy would tell there was a man in front of him. Through his unfocused vision, Percy could see the man grin widely.

"I told you I would have my revenge Perseus Jackson!" The man spat. Percy's eyes widened in horror. That voice! Before Percy could do anything else, something hit him sharply on his head and he blacked out.

* * *

><p><strong>Special thanks to: Daughter of chaos 98 for being a wonderful beta!<strong>

**I'm a bit disappointed that I only got three reviews for 'The Son of Chaos' out of 300+ visitors... :(**

**thank you for those three who did review. :)**

**1.) Alley Petifier**

**2.) Lightningkid333**

**3.) Reading-is-4-life**

**once again thank you and if you would please leave a review.**

**To those that are a bit lost or have questions but don't have an account and can't PM me. Feel free to E-mail me at lilmexican10187. it's a g mail (I put it like that because then ff won't let me type it. . .)**

**So once again please review! You don't have to write a bible, one word is fine. **

**10+ reviews = me updating the next chapter.**

**Ps. If you guess who That person was i'll tell you if you were right (although, I think it's a bit obvious.) **

**:D**


	9. Words of Advice

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olmpus**

* * *

><p>Percy jolted awake as a scream tore from his throat. Something long and hot was forcing it's way through his flesh. He bared his teeth as the object continued to sink into his foot.<p>

"Finally awake? Good, now we can have some fun." Golden eyes stared at Percy as he panted in pain. With a smirk, Kronos turned around and walked over to a table shuffling things around as if he was looking for something.

Percy took that opportunity to find out where he was. Blood covered the floor around him, and he soon found out why. Hot tubes of iron were sticking out of him. They held him against the wall a foot off the ground. Percy grunted in pain and blinked back tears that threatened to spill. It hurt so much.

Another scream escaped his throat as something sharp was dragged across his skin. Kronos' icy laughter filled the small cavern like space they were in.

"Nghh, ah-ahh!" Percy screamed out as another hot, blunt iron tube was pressed against his skin. Blood oozed from the split flesh in streams.

Percy's vision was starting to blur from all the blood he lost. He forced his eyes open knowing that he shouldn't fall asleep.

"Hm, what should I do next?" Kronos mused. A sly smirk appeared on his face and he turned around and went back to the table.

Percy glanced at the hot iron bar that was in his shoulder. He bit his cheek and slowly pushed his shoulder forward. His shoulder slid off the bar and he was now only being supported by his left side.

Percy gasped in pain as he used is now free right hand to remove some bars from his stomach. The heat from the metal burned his hands and blood started to flow again.

Percy looked up just in time to see Kronos turn around. He put his hand back against the wall and pretended to not have moved. Kronos approached Percy with an axe-like object in his hands.

As soon as he stopped in front of Percy the demigod readied the hot iron bar that he hid in his hand. Just as Kronos looked up he plunged the object forward and sunk it deep into his golden eye.

The titan bellowed in pain as he clutched his eye. Percy quickly ripped the rest of the iron bars from his legs and kicked Kronos on the head. Percy hit dead on.

The iron bar was pushed further into Kronos' skull and the titan fell to his knees. With one more angry gurgle he fell face first into the blood covered dirt and did not move again.

A chuckle escaped Percy's lips. Kronos was as stupid as ever. Unfortunately that won't keep him down for long. With much effort, Percy removed the iron bars that pinned him to the wall one by one. He grunted in pain as they were removed. Some ripped his flesh clean off while others were slick with blood.

Finally, when the last one was removed Percy fell to the floor and winced in pain. He glanced over at Kronos who was surrounded in golden ichor. His body still lifeless.

"Bastard." Percy mumbled as he struggled to his feet. He shuffled along, relying heavily on the cave wall to support him.

Percy's thoughts trailed off to camp. What did the others think when he didn't return from Olympus, what had the gods told them? Percy sighed. It didn't matter to him. He knew what Zeus was going to offer, he had a feeling. Percy remembered the hurt he saw in Chiron's eyes when he had passed him. If he said anything to him he would have broken down right then and there.

Chiron would have convinced him of his decision otherwise. Percy couldn't have that. He had to make sure he would jump in the end. Percy continued walking, never missing a beat. It was only until he reached a particular room that he stopped. It was the same room he had seen earlier. The bodies were still chained to the walls and blood covered the floor.

The demigod took a glance back and returned his gaze to the deep red pool of blood. Percy steeled his nerves and held his breath to prevent the stench to be overwhelming. His shoes were soaked within the first few steps. It rose higher and higher as he walked. Pretty soon he was waist deep and waddling around to the other side.

"You know you're just running away, don't you?" An old gravely voice spoke right next to Percy. The demigod spun around causing ripples of blood to flow. His eyes narrowed when he didn't see anybody. Just as he turned, he saw one of the chained men stare at him. His eyes were old, as if he had lived for millions of years.

Percy said nothing. He just glared at the man as he started to slowly walk away.

"You know it's true. Take it from someone who has much to regret. You don't belong here, but if you don't find a reason to move on you will surely end up here." With that said the man closed his eyes once more and relaxed against the wall.

Percy gritted his teeth in anger. He wasn't running! He knew why he was living. He was moving on. Percy looked down at the blood and stared at his own reflection. How could he deny it? He was running. From everything and everybody. Percy gathered his strength and continued walking with renewed vigor.

He just hoped Chiron was still willing to talk to him.

* * *

><p><strong>Thanks to all my wonderful fans who keep reviewing, I appreciate it greatly. This chapter is more of a filler then anything.<strong>

**Thanks to my wonderful beta!**

**Pretty please review!**

**(so sorry if it was too violent, it's the worst it's gonna get)**


	10. Out of The Dark

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olmpus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>Percy could see a dim light from where he stood. The rock that he stood in front of led straight up. It was the tunnel that led him straight to the deepest part of The Underworld, Tartarus. The walls of the tunnel were made of volcanic rock. It's dark shade almost hid the roughed edges and speckles of blood. Almost. The wounds that he had gotten were already healing, his hands were already fine. Percy's eyes trailed to the soft dirt that he stood on, an idea lit up his thoughts.<p>

The demigod swiftly reached down and smeared his hands in the dirt. He grabbed a handful or two and stuck it in his pocket. Percy's deep green eyes trailed up the side of the cave once more. Determination shone in his eyes and he made the first move.

His dirt covered hands gripped the rock and he pulled himself up. He found a crack in the wall and his other hand took hold. Percy used his feet to push him up as his hands gripped the rock to prevent him from falling. He was about 45 feet from the ground when his hands started to slip. The rock was becoming sharper and there was less places to hold on to. Percy dug one of his hands into his pockets and grabbed some more dirt doing, the same for his other hand. Sweat mattered his forehead and his hair clung to his face. Percy swallowed in air as he took a break.

Looking back up, Percy realized this was going to be harder then he had imagined. The light had gone closer but it still seemed so far. A sigh escaped Percy's lips as he once again continued. His hands were being cut, his legs were burning with over use and his breath came in pants.

"PERSEUS!" A voice bellow bellowed. Percy froze, he then smirked and looked over his shoulder. Kronos stood at the bottom of the pit. He was now just a tiny dot. Chuckling to himself, Percy continued. He sure was glad he got away when he could. He didn't think he had it in him to beat Kronos again, not alone he couldn't. Percy continued, he climbed for Zeus knows how long. He didn't care, he was escaping he was going to move forward. Percy didn't know why he suddenly felt like leaving, he was the one who had jumped in the first place.

Something the man had said, it spoke volumes to Percy. Everyone saw him as a hero. Maybe the old man just thought of him as a boy. Percy smiled slightly. One that was scared, no terrified. Thoughts swarmed Percy's mind. He _was_ terrified, of everything. He was scared when he had faced Kronos then and now. He was scared when he first became a demigod and lost his mother. This was his life though, he had to put on a brave face and go against the world. He was a demigod, it was what he did. Just like everyone else.

Once Percy thought he couldn't get enough air, when he thought his legs could give out, he reached the top. A cool breeze blew by and Percy sighed in relief, he had done it.

"I knew you could do it." Nico's voiced echoed around. Percy's head snapped up and he saw the shimmering form of Nico.

"Nico. . ." Percy trailed off as he stared at him in shock.

"Follow me." He spoke. Without waiting for an answer, he turned around and walked away. Percy quickly stood and followed.

"Nico, how- why are you out here? Shouldn't you be in Elysium?" Percy questioned when he caught up.

"I'm the son of Hades Percy, do you really think my dad would let me stay just there? I'm free to go where ever i wish here. It's still my home." He finished. Percy walked a bit more then paused. He clenched his fists and took a deep breath. Nico stopped and looked over his shoulder. He sighed and slapped Percy on the back of the head.

"Nico?" Percy whispered with wide eyes as he rubbed the back of his head.

"I'm dead. Get over it. I did. You're only one demigod Percy, you couldn't save everybody. You were helping Chiron. We did what we had to so you guys could get away," Nico spoke. His eyes softened and he gave Percy a small smile.

"Sorry, I said I would come back didn't I? At least you didn't break your promise." The demigod son of Hades continued. Percy looked at the floor and nodded slightly. Nico patted his back and pushed him forward.

"Don't ruin your chance, it's the only one your going to get." Nico called as he started to disappear. Percy gave him a confused look and turned to see what Nico had pointed at.

About 15 feet away stood a golden gate. It spread out for miles. As Percy got closer he could see someone, a girl, looking straight at him from where she sat on the floor.

Honey blond hair blew in the gentle breeze. Percy's eyes widened and he stood frozen. Piercing, stormy grey eyes looked deep into his own. Eventually he found his voice.

"Annabeth . . ."

* * *

><p><strong>Thank you guys for all the reviews! So sorry if the last chapter was... violenet. uhm, so please review and tell me what you think!<strong>

**Pretty please review! It always makes me happy :D**

**VOTE ON MY POLL!**


	11. Someday

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olmpus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>"Percy" Annabeth breathed out as she took in the black haired boy's appearance. His clothes were covered in blood and were ripped in random places. His shoes were tattered and torn yet the boy that stood before her seemed to glow. Percy's eyes were wide and his mouth was partially opened. He took a hesitant step forward and Annabeth stood. The green grass under her crunched as she moved forward.<p>

Percy stood still for another second. He then shoved his troubling thoughts to the back of his mind and took two more steps until he stood directly in front of Annabeth Chase. Stormy grey eyes studded him closely, as if he would disappear in a whisk of wind.

As Percy gazed at her he couldn't help but stare in silent awe. She was still the same. Curly honey brown hair, piercing stormy grey eyes. The same smooth skin and soft pink lips. The only thing that Percy noticed that was new was that she wore a white dress with gold thread going along the v-neck. He never really knew she was a dress person.

"I-is it really you Perseus?" Annabeth whispered. A gentle smile spread over Percy's face.

"What did I tell you about saying my name wise-girl? It's just Percy." He spoke. Annabeth felt her eyes water slightly but she held back the tears that threatened to spill. Slowly and hesitantly, Annabeth reached through the golden bars of the gate and laid a ghost of a touch on Percy's cheek. Just as she was about to draw her hand away Percy tried to grab her small hand within his own. Percy's hand met thin air as his rough hand went straight through hers.

Pain flashed in Percy's eyes as he realized he was unable to touch the demigod. Annabeth's smile fell and she looked at Percy, really looked at him. His tan skin was flawless despite the face that his clothes were beyond ruined. His bright sea green eyes were swirling depths as they refused to look away from her. His body seemed solid to the touch. Annabeth's bright grey eyes dulled slightly as she realized what was wrong. He _was_ solid.

The daughter of Athena looked at her hand that was still frozen in mid air next to Percy's cheek. She saw right through herself. Hurt filled Annabeth's chest as she looked back up at the now saddened boy before her. Annabeth dropped her hand and instead chose to grip the golden bar that separated her and Percy. It wasn't the only thing that kept them apart. The demigod daughter of Athena closed her eyes and a single tear managed to slip out.

"You don't belong here." She whispered reopening her eyes. Percy gazed down at her with sad green orbs.

"I know" He choked out. Annabeth turned away from him and stared into the far distance. She glanced back at the boy and spoke softly once more.

"You're alive for a reason," She whispered. Her dress flowing slightly. "Just don't do anything stupid you silly fool." With that said the daughter of Athena reluctantly loosened her grip on the golden bar and turned around; her back facing Percy.

"Someday, we'll be able to see each other again." She spoke without looking back at the demigod. "The next time you see me, I hope nothing will stand between us." Percy's face twisted in confusion and then horror as Annabeth started to slowly walk away.

"No... NO! Wait! ANNABETH!" He called out at the top of his lungs. His arms went through the gate as he helplessly tried to reach her.

"Please..." He trailed off. "Don't go."

It took all of Annabeth's will power to keep a steady pace. She had nearly froze as she herd Perseus' pained shouts. Still, she kept moving forward. Her lower lip trembled slightly and one of her hands were raised to her chest as if trying to smoother all of the emotions that filled her heart. It hurt. It felt as if she was going to suffocate and drown in misery.

Silent tears trailed down her cheeks as she went on. Her grey eyes were wide and unseeing. Annabeth knew she had to let him go. The thought gave her no comfort, it just dragged her down into deeper depression. She knew she was right. Percy Jackson was still alive for a reason. Annabeth didn't even wonder how he was still alive, she just knew he was and that was enough for her.

The demigod son of Poseidon watched in silent agony as the deceased daughter of Athena disappeared into the fog that hung low to the ground. His hands were still outstretched, frozen in place. They soon dropped and Percy fell to his knees. His pain filled eyes gazed into Elysium as he thought over Annabeth's parting words. There was nothing else that he needed to do, he was sure of it. The demigod continued to think about it further and his confidence wavered. Annabeth was always right. Maybe he did have unfinished business.

Percy stood from the ground and took a final glance at the golden gates of Elysium.

"Take care wise-girl..." He whispered. Without another look back Percy turned and began walking forward. It was time he saw his uncle.

* * *

><p><strong>Hey sorry I have not updated in a while.<strong>

**Spelling/grammar= I'm sorry (my beta is on vaca) Sorry for the filler...**

**I'm sorry I have not updated in a while but i have an excuse.**

**I'm terribly sick right now, my other medical conditions are also having an impact on me as well. I can't sleep, and I'm starting to hallucinate. I have a flu and other stuff, I just don't want to get you guys so worried but it's reality (sadly). It takes way to much effort to do simple things, but I decided to pull this one through for you guys. I don't want to leave you with an unfinished story.**

**Sorry if my writing seemed worse then usual but I have a massive headache and random zone outs. **

**I hope I get through this, I'm kind of pissed off that I'm this weak.**

**Thank you to those who reviewed, I honestly appreciate it.**

**Please review.**


	12. Refused

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: i dont own anything...**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olmpus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>The dark hallway was endless. Percy's feet touched countless stones of black marble and he saw no end. The floor was black with flecks of gold, the walls were black with numerous precious gems that glittered in the torch light. The arched roof that hung high above Percy was covered in darkness. The demigod squinted his eyes in attempt to see what was in front of him. Despite having torches, the light seemed to drown in the darkness that surrounded it. Suffocating it. Percy's foot slammed against an object and he cursed under his breath. The noise made a loud each and it also alerted whoever was on the other side of the door that he was there.<p>

Although Percy was sure he was already found out despite not being attacked by the furies. Maybe his uncle wanted to see him after all. The demigod felt around for a nob or something to grab hold of to open the door. He sighed in frustration when he couldn't find one. Percy glanced back at the long hallway that took him 15 minutes to walk through. He pursed his lips and looked back at the massive door. He was probably going to get in trouble for doing it, but he decided it was better then walking back into that hallway. Percy took five steps back and ran towards the door. Two steps in he jumped and kicked the door with both his feet praying it would work. The double black doors slammed open and Percy was sent flying towards the floor. He honestly didn't think that far. Now he was sore and tired. Someone sighed and Percy looked up.

"You know there are better ways of entering Perseus, Perhaps using your hands?" Hades questioned with a raised sat lazily across his throne that stood 18 feet high to accommodate his 15 foot tall stature.

"I couldn't find the knob." Percy grumbled. He was Pretty surprised the god didn't fry him right then and there.

"Now why would I fry you Perseus?" Hades questioned giving him a strangle look.

"You're right, your not like the other gods" Percy mumbled. A scowl quickly overtook his face as he realised what happened.

"Get outta my head." He grumbled. Hades said nothing to the comment, instead he chose to study the boy in front of him. Percy stood from the floor and winced sightly as he felt his back crack.

"You're not dead."Hades whispered furrowing his brows. Percy looked up questioningly at him.

"Of course I'm not dead didn't you-" Percy stopped mid sentence.

"Everything is still the same huh uncle? They still keep you out the loop." Percy's bright green eyes glanced up at the death god as he stared intently at the floor.

"I suppose so." Hades grumbled out.

"Those are the Olympians for you." Hades paused. "No offense." He added quickly.

"None taken, dad can be kind of stupid sometimes." A small smile formed on Percy's lips.

"Perseus, how and why are you here? I did not detect you're presence until you were near Elysium. How did you manage to sneak by?" Hades questioned with a suddenly serious face.

"I was being an idiot I guess." Percy mumbled. "I was on Olympus and Zeus offered me a chance, I took it. That chance was getting close to death, I- I didn't think I had anything else left to do. So, I jumped into Tartarus." Percy finished as casually as he could. It was completely quiet in the throne room and Percy refused to meet Hades' eyes.

"Well, you're your father's son alright. His stupidity got to you." A chuckle escaped Percy's lips.

"I'm not going to ask for details, but I do want to know why you came here." Hades spoke. Percy gave his uncle a slight smile and nodded.

"I need to get back to camp half-blood. I wanted to ask permission to leave. Annabeth said there was something I needed to do, something I'm missing. That's why I'm still alive." Percy finished looking up at Hades with slightly pleading eyes. The god of death narrowed his eyes slightly.

"Why ask permission? Why not just leave?" Hades questioned. The demigod rolled his eyes.

"I'm not that stupid. I know I have to ask you to leave, it's your domain. If I didn't it would just take extra time trying to hide and I would probably end up here again." Percy reasoned. Hades nodded in agreement.

"So, can I leave?" Percy asked pretty positive that he would be allowed to leave. Hades pursed his lips and narrowed his eyes further. With a sigh he spoke.

"No." Percy's face shitted to disbelief as he glared at the god.

"What? Why?" He questioned immediately.

"Like you said, you're supposed to be dead. I don't care if you have unfinished business. You're no longer needed there." With that Hades waved his hands and skeleton guards melted off the walls and surrounded Percy. The demigod drew a golden pen from his pocket and uncapped it. Gritting his teeth in anger Percy glared up at Hades. The skeletons attacked and Percy hacked and wasn't used to fighting that way. He only had one good eye and it showed. Gashes appeared on Percy's skin as he tried his best to block his blind spots.

"Damn it Hades! Why are you doing this!" In Percy's fit of rage he destroyed the two skeletons in front of him but failed to notice the one behind him. The warrior hit the demigod in the temple with the butt of his sword and looked over at Hades who was staring sadly at the demigod on the ground.

"Take him to the third guest room." Hades muttered. The guards soundlessly nodded and began to drag away the green eyes boy.

"I'm sorry Perseus," Hades whispered. "but this is for your own good."

* * *

><p><strong>Hmm I wonder why Hades said it was for the best... *thinks*<strong>

**Sorry 4 the crap chap.**

**I was so happy with all the reviews I got so I updated just for the heck of it. I will update the other story next!**

**If you haven't already please check out my new one-shot. :)**

**My beta is on vaca... :(**

**Please review and tell me what you think!**

**sorry for the filler but it's needed.**


	13. What Lies Beneath

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything... Only the plot. The song also belongs to Breaking Benjamin not me.**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olmpus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p><strong>Song : What lies beneath Artist : Breaking Benjamin<strong>

Percy's green eyes were glazed over in deep thought as he stared at the wall in front of him. He lay sprawled across the bed with his cheek resting comfortably on the black silk sheets.

"So I'll fight what lies beneath, your sick, twisted smile..." Percy's lips twitched slightly as the lyrics escaped his lips. It was exactly what he was doing.

"As I lie underneath, your cold jaded eyes." A grin formed across Percy's face as he began to sing.

"Now you turn the tide on me, 'cause you're so unkind, I will always be here, for the rest of my life" Maybe he was doomed to be betrayed by all those that her cared for. To be used and left behind. He didn't want to continue living like that. His life may as well end in this room. To bad no matter how much he wished for it, he couldn't. Even Zeus couldn't help him. The immortal demigod sighed as a frown overtook his face.

"Here we go, does it hurt?" Percy paused, his frown deepening. It did hurt._ 'Say goodbye to this world I will not be undone come to life, it gets worse.'_ The lyrics swam through Percy's head. His mouth was in a tight thin line as words kept coming. _'All in all you're no good, you don't cry like you should, I'll be gone when you fall, your sad life says it all.'_ The black haired boy gripped the sheets tightly as the song continued to play in his head. It kept going and going, reminding him of what his life was. A knock on the door echoed throughout the room and Percy stiffened. His green eye glared at the door.

"Who's there?" He called out while quickly sitting up. Just as he was about to take a step forward the temperature dropped slightly and a figure went _through_ the door. Dark brown eyes bore into Percy as he slightly relaxed.

"Sorry, I knew you weren't going to answer.' Nico spoke. His posture was slightly tensed as he glanced at Percy. He gave him a tensed smile and raised an eyebrow at his stiff posture. The green eyed boy was about to relax when words flooded his mind.

_'So I'll find what lies beneath, your sick twisted smile' _Percy froze. He knew he could trust Nico. He also thought he could trust Hades. Percy narrowed his good eye and took a step back.

"Get out" He spat through gritted teeth. Nico furrowed his brows and instead took a hesitant step forward.

"Percy, what are you talking about?" He asked warily. _'As I lie underneath, your cold jaded eyes. Now you turn the tide on me, 'cause you're so unkind. I will always be here For the rest of my life' _Nico would betray him just like the others, there was no other way around it.

"Get Out! I said GET OUT!" Perseus screamed while taking a threatening step closer.

"You'll betray me like everyone else! No one cares..." Percy trailed off. His eye was brimming with anger and hate as he gave Nico one final look.

"Leave." The dark haired boy did as told. He slipped outside into the hallway but lingered for a bit. When he had first tried to enter he found that the door was locked on both sides. A small frown marred his face as he wondered why.

"Don't carry me under, you're the devil in disguise. God sing for the hopeless, I'm the one you left behind." Percy voice snapped Nico out of his thoughts as he stared at the door with wide eyes. He knew those lyrics. Realization dawned on his face as he understood what was happening. He hoped that when Percy saw Annabeth, that he would gather enough strength to make it through until the end. His plan had worked so far.

He saw determination shine in Percy's eye as Annabeth left with parting words. He looked so much like the boy that he had fought the war with. Nico narrowed his eyes in concentration. Something must have sent him back over the edge. Fury suddenly filled Nico's eyes as he ran forward. He pushed his legs to go faster as the giant black door soon came into his sights.

"What did you tell him!" Nico spat out as he glared at his father who sat soundlessly on his throne. hades had been the last person Nico saw Percy talk to. He couldn't stick around long knowing his father would be able to sense him.

"Is that any way to speak to your father?" Hades questioned completely ignoring his question.

"Damn it! What did you do? He was doing so well! I'm trying to help him and you're just pushing him down!" Nico screamed. Hades glared full force at his dead son.

"You wouldn't understand!"

"I understand perfectly! Have you ever tried looking him in the eye? I have and I couldn't! For gods sake he scares the shit out of me! He's driving himself insane! With the way he looks right now, he's halfway there! I've seen the look in his eye and it reminded me of the souls that figured out they were dead! Now I know how he feels, he feels dead! He can't take this anymore! What did you tell him!" Nico screamed out, his face red with rage. Deep brown eyes bore holes into Hades as he panted out of breath.

"I will not take such disrespect!" Hades roared. He had seen the look in his eye. He just seemed sad, but he had determination shine within his green orb.

"And for your information yes, I have seen Percy lately. He looked fine to me!"

"Then maybe next time you might want to look again. You broke him and I sure hope you know the consequences of that." Nico spoke. He gave a final glare at his father and turned around only to freeze in place. His breath caught and he suddenly couldn't move.

"P-Percy." He stuttered out. Hades' eyes snapped up at the name. How was the boy out? He had locked the room. As Hades looked up he saw blood pool on the black marble floor. he followed the source of the drops and saw Percy's once tanned arm covered in the bright red liquid. Hesitantly he trailed his eyes up. His dark orbs met green ones and he could only think one thing.

Nico was right.

* * *

><p><strong>I enjoyed writing that and I hope you enjoyed reading it!<strong>

**Sorry, my beta is on vaca!**

**I wanted to update fast because I got so many wonderful reviews! Thanks to all those who take their time out just to review! I love you all!**

**Please vote on my poll! It's a tie right now!**

**Please tell me what you think and review!**

***Gives cookie***


	14. Take Care

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: I dont own anything... Only the plot. The song also belongs to Breaking Benjamin not me.**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olmpus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>Blank, green eyes stared at the two people in the throne room. Percy's face held no emotion. He lifted his bloodied arm and pointed at Nico who was frozen to the spot.<p>

"Why so surprised?" He questioned. Nico blinked and forced a smile across his face.

"What do you mean?" He gave a nervous laugh, "Why would I be surprised?" The son of Hades swallowed thickly. He didn't like the look in Percy's eye. Something seemed off.

"I herd you..." The son of Poseidon trailed off. Nico stiffened and locked eyes with him.

"What did you hear?" The short black haired boy asked as smoothly as he could. A green eye studied him, his fist clenched slightly as he tilted his head to the side in question.

"Why are you scared of me?" Hades cursed under his breath as he saw Nico stiffen and try to respond.

"Perseus, it's just th-"

"Don't fucking talk to me!" Percy snapped. His eye blazed with anger as he glared at the lord of the dead. Hades narrowed his eyes.

"Don't you dare take that tone up with me! I'm a god!" Hades spat out.

"And I'm the guy who helped save your sorry ass! If you ask me, you should be the one listening to me!" Percy snarled. The lord of the dead bared his teeth and took swift steps forward. A large grin spread across Percy's face. It grew impossibly wider as the god grabbed Nico's sword out of it's sheath.

"Wait! Dad!" Nico protested only to be silenced by a glare from the god.

"I have had enough of you!"

"That's to bad, I really don't care." Percy snapped. Hades swung the sword forward and it impaled the son of Poseidon straight through his stomach. Hades himself was slightly surprised, he was sure the boy was going to defend himself.

"Awe what's wrong uncle? Surprised?" Percy questioned with the same grin across his face. His hand gripped the handle of the sword and squeezed the gods hand hard enough that he couldn't let go. Hades glanced down at Percy's hand and he had the sudden urge to throw up. The skin had been peeled off the tips of his fingers and his nails were gone. Realization dawned on Hades as he stared. Percy had literally clawed his way out pf the room.

"There's an awful lot of blood here. Don't you think?" Hades snapped out of his thoughts and looked around. Blood was starting to pool on the black, marble floor and dry around his hands.

"You wanted to kill me right? I told you that I tried. Here, look." Hades' eyes meet a single sea green orb. His hand started to move and he quickly looked down. Perseus was slowly lifting the blade up through his body. Hades quickly tried to release his hand and eventually, thanks to all the blood, his hand slipped away. The god stumbled as he was sent backwards.

As he looked up he could clearly see a frown on Percy's face. He ripped the sword out of himself and Hades saw him wince slightly. He could feel it. He could feel everything. The god searched Percy's eye for any signs of pain but he found none. His body was hurting and reacting, but Percy didn't consciously register the pain. The once black blade was bright red as Percy held it out in front of him. His stance was casual as he gazed at them.

"Told you it didn't work. You wanna try?" Before Hades could say a word Percy was running at him full speed. A large grin formed n his face as he pointed the blade towards the god.

"Percy! Don't!" Nico screamed as he tried to run up to his father.

"Why? Why shouldn't I?!" The blade was inches from Hades' heart. Percy's green eye stared angrily down at the boy. Hades slowly lifted his hand and black flames formed. Just as he was about to burn through Perseus' right arm the sword struck his heart.

Percy was now looking at the god. Without turning around he spoke.

"So he can do that? Burn me with his flames? You're on his side, aren't you Nico?" He, Percy, spoke as he continued to gaze at the pained eyes of the god.

"No Percy! I'm not on anybodies side! I'm your friend and I just want to help you! Can't you just let me help you?!" Brown eyes bore into Percy's back as he watched him twist the blade. A grunt of pain escaped Hades lips but he did nothing more.

"Pathetic, you're supposed to be a god right? I thought you would be harder to beat." Hades gritted his teeth in anger, yet he refused to make a move.

"PERSEUS!" A voice bellowed out. Said boy quickly turned around, ripping his blade out of the death god in the process. Saddened brown eyes stared t him. Disbelief apparent on his face.

"L-Lord Hermes, it- it's not what you think!" Nico spoke up quickly as he tried to stand between Percy and the messenger god. Hermes' eyes bore into Nico's and a silent agreement passed between them. Nico turned around to face Percy who had his eyes narrowed in an accusing stare.

"Percy, you'll always be my friend, remember that." Nico held out his hands and Percy threw him a confused look. Faster then anyone could see, Hermes ran behind Percy, his winged shoes giving him the speed needed to blur out of sight. With a quick jab in the back of his neck Percy's eyes fluttered closed as he fell unconscious into Nico's arms.

Hermes quickly grabbed him knowing Nico could only solidify for so long. Being the son of Hades had it's perks. This was one of them. Nico quickly faded back into transparency, his eyes locking with the messenger god.

"Take care of him, please. If the others find out..." Nico trailed off, not really wanting to finish that thought.

"And you take care of him. We may be gods but that doesn't mean it doesn't hurt. Maybe your dad has a soft spot for the kid, otherwise..." Nico nodded in understanding.

"Poor boy." Nico heard Martha coo as she slithered onto to Percy. With a final nod Hermes flashed off.

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry guys, I lost my internet for a while and it was unexpected so I couldn't warn you. School will be starting again soon so updates might take a bit.<strong>

***Note- The thing with Nico, I gave him the power to solidify for a few seconds, like hades' skeleton gaurds but with skin. All the children of Hades have this trait when dead in my story.**

**Not my best ending but It will do.**

**Please review. **


	15. A Fleeting Dream

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: I don"t own anything... Only the plot. The song also belongs to Breaking Benjamin not me.**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>Water droplets dripped down from the ceiling in a slow rhythmic pattern. Each drop fell in the center of the black haired boy's forehead causing his eyebrows to twitch in his sleep. He lay on the floor of a cave, his figure sprawled out on the floor. Blood was slowly seeping out of him as he slept in pure bliss, unaware of what was happening around him. The water droplets on the cave roof suddenly glistened brightly as the sunset caught them at the right angle. A figure was pacing the entrance if the cave, his eyebrows furrowed in thought as he suddenly thought and stared at the boy on the floor. He suddenly shook his head in frustration and started pacing again. A warm red color soon filled the cave, it only lasted a few seconds as the sun completely set. Suddenly, there was a flash of gold and a new figure appeared.<p>

"Finally! What took you forever!" The first figure snapped. The second figure just gave him a sarcastic glance as he pointed outside.

"Did you not just see the beauty I made? that was a perfect sunset!"

"Oh forget it! Just heal him, I want to make sure he's fine!"

"Grumpy much?" The blond man muttered under his breath as he approached the prone black haired boy. The stench of blood hit them as they approached, only one stopped to wrinkle his nose while the other bent down to look him over.

"He's healing by himself...how?" The question was left in the air as the two tried to think of a possible cause.

"A curse." A snake hissed.

"Curse?" The first figure asked. The blond haired man's hands suddenly lit up in a glow of gold as he brought them over the boy. The warm glow slowly swirled with black as he continued to examine him.

"A curse." The Second figure confirmed.

"Lord Apollo, can you tell when this curse was placed?" The second snake hissed. A shake of the head. A sigh escaped one of the men.

"He always gets himself in these situations..." The first figure trailed off while pinching the bridge of his nose.

"We'll find out a way to help him, don't worry Hermes." Apollo gave the other god a weak smile, it was hard to reassure him when he wasn't so sure himself.

"Anyways why did you pick a damn cave to hide in?" Apollo questioned out of the blue trying to lighten the mood.  
>A small grin overtook Hermes' features.<p>

"A feel of the wild, and because it was along the road."

"Of course oh great god of roads!" Just as Hermes was about to retort with his own sly comment a choked off cough stopped him. His and Apollo's attention was immediately drawn to the heaving boy. The sun god was rubbing his back in soothing circles.

"What happened?" Hermes questioned with wide eyes.

"A water drop probably fell into his mouth cause I don't know, we're in a CAVE!" Apollo joked. With a roll of his eyes Hermes walked forward and sat near Percy, close enough to talk but far enough just in case he needed his space. When the coughing fit suddenly died down Apollo spoke.

"Blame Hermes if it was water, I swear I didn't have anything to do with it this time!" Apollo held his hands up in mock surrender and to Hermes' surprise, he received a small chuckle. The messenger god still didn't know if Percy was himself, and honestly, he wasn't so excited to test it out.

"George, Martha, stay quiet for a bit." He got no response and the god snorted. At lease they listened.

"Why aren't I in the Underworld?" Was Percy's first question. The cheerful mood abruptly vanished as Apollo glanced at Hermes.

"It's better for you here Percy-"

"No it's not, take me back I need to do this." The boy interrupted. Hermes clenched his teeth slightly in aggravation.

"Yes it is! We could do somet-"

"Please just take me back." The demigod interrupted again.

"Damn it Perseus! Let us help you!" Hermes was suddenly in the demigod's face, his hands garbing fistfuls if his shirt as he shook him roughly.

"Why won't you let us help you! You don't have to do everything on your own!" "Hermes ground out through bared teeth to prevent himself from screaming at the boy. Wide green eyes stared at a furious god. Instead of answering he simply chose to avert his gaze the the hard packed dirt under him.

"Look at me Perseus." Hermes whispered. No response.

"Perseus!" He repeated sterner then before. Hesitantly, green eyes looked up to meet the saddened eyes of the god.

"I thought we were friends, I thought we've been through enough together to look out for each other in the end..." The god trailed off.

"It's been thousands of years Hermes, can you really see me the same way?" The black haired boy questioned, sadness hidden deep in his eyes. A chuckle escaped Hermes' lips.

"Of course you silly kid. Remember, me and Mr. sparkly over here will help you out no matter what." A frown formed on Apollo's face at the nickname.

"Does that mean I shouldn't have made the last sunset shiny?" Percy simply raised an eyebrow while Hermes threw his head back and laughed.

'Maybe,' Percy thought as he stared at the two bickering gods, 'Maybe he really didn't have to do it alone.' A cold pang suddenly jabbed at his heart.

'Or maybe this was all a fleeting dream with a horrible reality waiting when he awoke.'

* * *

><p><strong>Should I mention that I'm drowning In hw? Yeah I should. Maybe then I will get my head chopped off instead of stoned to death.<strong>

**so sorry about the late chapter and for the grammar!  
><strong>

**I made a new story, it's my last PJO (for now). It's called Better Then Misery, check it out sometime and review there too!  
><strong>

**Please review!  
><strong>

**REVIEWWWW!  
><strong>


	16. Regrets?

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Only the plot. The song also belongs to Breaking Benjamin not me.**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>A gentle breeze caused Percy's jet black hair to flutter slightly as he gazed down at the forest below. Droplets of water dripped down from the ceiling of the cave causing a soothing, rhythmic song to echo around. A dull green eye stared longingly at the mass of green below him. Above birds chirped and sang as they flew along the gentle breeze. A world so perfect lay just beyond him, a world of freedom. His eye narrowed as he gripped the wall of the cave tightly. Even if he were to wonder down into the luscious green, he would forever be trapped. In his scarred and wounded body. A body that was cursed, there was no freedom for him. He was trapped in this body, he could not be free. Death eluded him even as his flesh suffered more then it was capable to withstand. This was not his time, he should have died thousands of years ago. Yet here he stood, a shadow of his former self, in a way Gaia had won, he was broken. He was free from the Underworld, a place he wished he could have manage to escape on his own. Percy took a glance at the sun that hung high in the sky, it was noon, he had been stuck in this cave far too long. He wanted to be free. As he took his first step he hesitated, he sighed and sat down on the moist cave floor. No, death would be his only freedom, that was his goal. Annabeth was waiting for him, for 3,000 years she has waited. It would only be just a little bit longer. He would make sure of it.<p>

The crumbling of rock made Percy ardently glance behind him. A wolf stood within the deepest part of the cave, fresh kill clenched tightly within it's jaws. It's lips were curled back as it exposed bloody fangs. A low growl escaped it's lips as it eyed the lone boy at the entrance of the cave. How it got there was a mystery to him, still, he didn't really want to know the answer. Without a second thought Percy looked away and gazed back out into the forest. He heard the patter of paws as the wolf moved around. It went quiet, and suddenly a hot breath of air could be felt on the back of his neck. A small shiver ran down his spine as the wolf continued to breath harshly on him. "If only you could kill me, it would be so much easier then..." The wolf's breathing stopped abruptly, then started once again faster then a thought could be formed. "And why boy, do you wish for death?" Said boy' s body stiffened slightly before relaxing once more. He had learned long ago never to be surprised by this world again. Instead of answering immediately Percy turned his body around so he could stare up at the giant wolf that loomed over him. It' s eyes were not wild as he had first expected, there was a deadly grace hidden behind the imposing mask it wore. Silver fur ran down the body of the wolf, it's ears tipped with white. As Percy glanced back up into the wolf's brown eyes he could see the gold that was also speckled there. "Death is my place, where I belong. I have nothing left in this world." Finally, he answered the question. A low growl left the wolf and suddenly, Percy was being pinned to the ground with two massive paws on each shoulder. "Don't waste your life, you are still young and apparently much to foolish!" The wolf growled out. A single green eye looked up at the beast, not a hint of fear was apparent on his face. "My time was up 3,000 years ago, when I was supposed to die with my comrades in war." The wolf flinched back, what looked like surprise casting over it's features.

The black haired boy rose to his feet, his sad face turned toward the animal. "I'm sure you know the pain of losing your comrades, you have no pack. Did you fail your comrades as I did mine?" A growl escaped the wolf as it turned it's massive head away from him. "They were weak...they should not have tried to save me." A nod was Percy's only response, his mind wandering off. "What has kept you alive for 3,000 years child, you are no god..." The wolf approached him slowly, sniffing the air around him. With a jerk it recoiled back, it's hackles rising. "...It's exactly what you think," Percy whispered. "It is because of this curse that I am trapped." The wolf remained quiet for a while, finally it spoke. "Was it worth it then?" It turned so it faced the young man evenly, "They are all dead, but they died at their time and now they can linger around the fields of Elysium. Was your sacrifice worth giving them their joy?" There was a long pause, The black hairs boy had his lips pursed in thought, it had never occurred to him... "Yes," he turned to face the wolf. "yes, it indeed was worth it." A low grumble escaped the wolf as it turned around and headed towards the back of the cave. "Then do not regret."

"Wait!" Percy called out taking a step forward. "What is your name?" The wolf glanced back, hidden pain laced within it's eyes. "My original name is long gone, it died the same day my pack did. I am an old wolf, I was the reason for Rome. If you wish to address me, and if we meet once more, call me Roma. I am the mother of Rome."

* * *

><p><strong>I must thank you all for your amazing tolerance for my lack of updates. This chapter was quite fun to write and I thought it was about time to introduce this character into the story. I'm pretty positive most of you know who it is, if you don't know PM me or wait it out. Tell me who you think it is. <strong>

**Also, I would like to thank everybody who has added me or any of my stories to their favorites or watch list. It means a lot.**

**Please forgive me for any grammatical errors you encounter, my Kindle is very...yeah. never mind about that. Auto- correct isn't as great as it seems.**

**Please review, I would like to know your thoughts. :)**


	17. An Unbeatable Foe

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Only the plot. The song also belongs to Breaking Benjamin not me.**

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>Hermes stood at the entrance of the darkening cave. He was far enough to the side to not be noticed by it's current and only occupant. Behind him the sun was setting, it's rays once again obnoxiously annoying. Thoughts milled around his head as he tried in vain to sort them all out. Most of the thoughts revolved around Perseus and this entire mess they were in. He knew it would only be a matter of time before the other gods found him, and once they did Hermes wasn't too sure about what they were going to do. Perseus simply wanted peace. He would only obtain that in death, yet he was unable to die. How ironic.<p>

And after today he was certain Hades was somewhat mad at the boy, his irritation was taken out on Hermes as he nagged at him for being late to deliver some of his oh so precious mail. At least it wasn't outright anger. Otherwise their problem would be ten times as bad and just as hard to avoid. Hermes rubbed his temples and let loose a weary sigh as he slumped down on a nearby large rock. He had been thinking this situation over all day and still nothing came to him. Even as he felt Apollo appear next to him he didn't move. The sun god didn't say a word and Hermes could only guess that he was thinking over their situation as well.

"I suppose all we can do right now is face it..." Apollo murmured, his voice breaking the tense silence that had overcome the two. Hermes nodded grimly and stood. With a quick glance at Apollo to make sure he was thinking the same thing he moved forward. Instead of simply following the sun god skipped in front of him with a large fake smile plastered to his face. If only for Perseus' sake. The boy shouldn't have to worry any longer.

A smirk made it's way to Hermes' face as he heard the complaints about an 'overly enthusiastic sun god'. He chuckled lowly as he witnessed the scene before him. Apollo was making baby faces towards Percy who was trapped under him. Hermes walked over to join but froze as he reached a quarter of the way into the cave. Someone else had been there, the energy that threaded around the very walls seemed familiar and Hermes immediately prayed it wasn't any other god. He would chew Apollo out later for missing such an important detail.

"Perseus!" He shouted, the god's tone was commanding his attention and Apollo's curiosity. "Who else was here today?" Apollo immediately unpinned Perseus and helped him to his feet, his eyebrows furrowed as he concentrated on the air around them.

"I'll never know how you're able to tell..." The black haired teen muttered under his breath. "Perseus..." Hermes warned, trailing off to let him know he was serious. Hid stern face only adding to the look. With a roll of a green eye Percy spoke, his good mood vanishing.

"It was a wolf, she was huge... And she could talk although I'm not sure how..." Apollo and Hermes narrowed their eyes. "A wolf..." Hermes repeated.

"What was her name?" The blond god spoke up, all traces of mirth vanishing from his face. "She said her name was Roma, mother of Rome." Apollo sucked in a breath.

"Did she say anything else?" He commanded.

"Just that her original name died with when her pack did..." There was a long silence in the cave. Apollo finally managed to turn towards Hermes with wide eyes. The messenger god could only return the look. Her gestured for Apollo to follow and soon both of them were walking out the cave again. From within it's depths a confused black haired boy watched as they left.

Once outside and far enough away not to be overheard Hermes spun back around on his heel and looked at the worried face of his best friend. "That had to have been Lupa," Hermes stated, " I know of no other talking wolf."

"I agree, but that doesn't solve my question. Why didn't Percy recognize her...? They were extremely close during the end of the war, there's no way he'd forget. So how...?" Hermes shook his head, "I don't know, but from what it sounds like, she didn't bother reminding him."

"or maybe," Apollo began, "she was trying to hide the fact that they knew each other, if Percy didn't remember her she might have not wanted to jeopardize anything in case it was on purpose." Hermes stared at Apollo, completely floored.

"Wow, I keep forgetting that you actually say something smart every once in a blue moon." The blond scowled. "Oh shut up! You know I can be smart when I want too!"

"Indeed lord Apollo, but perhaps you're perfecting your childish act a tad much?" Hermes burst into laughter as Apollo pouted and turned to face the wolf that had emerged from the trees. "Always the kind one Lupa..." He muttered, his temper rising at Hermes' continued snickers.

"I'm sure you two are aware, but we have a problem." Hermes immediately sobered and nodded solemnly as he heard the wolf speak.

"Lupa, what do you know?" The wolf let out what sounded like a sigh.

"I'm not sure. When I saw him in the cave I did not recognize him at first. And from the looks of it he didn't know who I was. I played along, trying to see what Perseus knew but..." She trailed off unsure of how to phrase her thoughts. "He simply did not remember me, he held no knowledge of our time together. At first I thought it was one of your doings, but that doesn't seem to be the case." The silver wolf finished. Hermes nodded as he took in the information, Apollo worried his bottom lip as he contemplated what could have happened.

"I have a theory," She hesitated slightly before continuing, "But it's not the best of things to happen if it ends up being true..." She swallowed thickly as the two gods encouraged her to go on.

"Remember, he's only a demigod, curse or not. His mind wasn't made to survive for thousands of years." She paused, "even worse, he lived most of the years as a faded god. But being a demigod, that could have put an enormous amount of strain on him." A pregnant pause lingered over the three. Apollo's heart was beating loudly in his chest as his mind came up with a possible solution. The wold was right, he didn't like this one bit.

The blue eyed sun god swallowed thickly, he shook his head numbly as he forced the word through his lips. "Memory loss..." He paused as he looked the other two in the eye. "Mortals go through it, once and a while. They mostly get it when they're old and their brains just start to deteriorate until they die..."

"But Perseus is no mortal! His blood is too strong for such a petty thing!" Hermes cut in, his eyes pleading. Apollo simply shook his head. "Just because he is a demigod does not mean he cannot get sick," Apollo donned his serious expression, being as professional as any other doctor and even better. "And when demigods do get sick it is a high risk situation. What humans called it was Alzheimer's. It's already uncurable for mortals, now just put it on a godly level. It's much stronger now."

"There's no way," Hermes placed his large hands on either side of Apollo's shoulders. "Please, that just can't happen!" Apollo grimly shook his head, "It's a possibility, I'll have to examine him further to make sure" His monotone voice made Hermes flinch back and glare at the god.

"How can you say that so casually!? Do you not care? W-"

"Don't you dare assume I don't care!" Apollo cut in, his eyes fierce. "Then what's with that cold demeanor huh? Is he just like everyone else to you then?!"

"I don't want to hurt anymore Hermes!" Apollo paused as he turned away, biting back tears. "But that's the price of being a god. Being all powerful and you still can't do anything to help." Hermes looked away, ashamed.

"I believe," Lupa stepped in, glancing at the two gods. "That you two forgot a vital detail. The curse won't let him die, it's healed him before, what makes it any different this time?" The two gods paused at that. Hermes slapped his forehead at forgetting such an important detail. From the looks of it Apollo came to the same conclusion.

"What would we do without you Lupa..." Hermes muttered, not missing the spark of mirth that lit up the wolf's eyes. "You would still be running from Zeus' anger all those years ago when you pranked him." The sky rumbled ominously and Hermes scowled.

"Thanks for reminding him." The wolf simply nodded and as an after thought she lifted her nose into the air and inhailed deeply.

"I must take my leave, I do not wish to be caught in the coming rain." The messenger god nodded and Apollo gave a smile as she turned and padded away.

"Let's head back," Hermes paused and as an afterthought added, "it's late." He indicated to the completely black forest around them and cursed as he stumbled over a root. The canopy of the trees was much too thick to let the rays of the moon shine through. As soon as Hermes' foot touched the gravel a brilliant yellow light flooded his left side and he stumbled back in order the miss the oncoming train, landing flat on his ass. He could hear Apollo choking on his laughter and as he turned around he scowled. It wasn't a train at all. Instead Hermes was greeted by the sight of a brightly glowing god that had tears running down his face and an arm wrapped around his side in attempt to sooth his now aching muscles.

"Pay...back!" He managed to choke out between his bouts of laughter. Hermes grumbled as he stood back up.

"If you had that light all this time why didn't you use it!?" He scolded. "For this reason!" Apollo gasped out, his laughter somewhat dying down.

"And cause I got to see you trip constantly!"

"But you tripped just as much as I did!" Hermes protested. "Worth it!" Hermes shook his head in disbelief and continued forward no longer tripping with a human sun next to him. As they neared the entrance of the cave they heard a grown and a string of curses all directed at Apollo for being too much of an early riser and how it was way to early to be morning. Hermes tried in vain to hold in his snickers but burst out in laughter as he heard Percy call him worse than 'a goddamn alarm clock'.

Just then a satisfied Hermes entered the cave with Apollo trailing behind him looking like a kicked puppy.

"Turn that damn light off!" Percy scowled as he eyed the sun god through a slitted eye. Apollo grumbled and dimmed the light considerably. The blue eyed god moved forward and kneeled next to the demigod, Hermes right behind him as he knew what the god was about to do.

"Perseus let me check something." At the serious face of Apollo Percy nodded and sat up from the floor. Gently, Apollo placed his large hands on Percy's temple and a gold light illuminated both hands, brighter then the dim god was already giving off. He moved his hands to the back of Percy's head and his eyebrows furrowed in concentration. The glow died and he glanced at Hermes who simply nodded.

"Go to bed Percy, there's much to be done tomorrow." With a final glance at the two gods Percy simply nodded, too tired to care. With a wave of his hand Apollo summoned a large bed and in seconds Percy sprung to it. An amused huff left Hermes as he announced that they would be back in the morning.

"Goodnight Percy." A mumbled 'night' was his response. Hermes and Apollo walked out the cave once more. Nothing was said between the two as they simply enjoyed the cool, crisp air of the night. Apollo's light was gone and now the two were basking in the blue light of the moon. A few meters in front the trees swayed lazily as another gust of wind danced across the clearing. Hermes turned his head and faced Apollo who was looking at him grimly.

The messenger god closed his eyes, a sigh escaping his lips.

"We should look for anything that can help..." Apollo murmured. Eyes still closed Hermes nodded and flashed off in a brilliant flash of gold. Apollo glanced back into the cave before facing the moonlit forest once more. And as another flash of gold illuminated the area, it was once more left empty.

* * *

><p><strong>Holy God it's been a while. So sorry guys but my teachers decided to load me with projects and each of them is basically worth my entire quarter grade.<strong>

**And I'm full on my story requests. They have been written out but I have decided to hold off on them for a bit longer because of my sudden schedule change, so sorry.**

**And this is a longer chapter (as you can see) and they will probably stay that way because I won't be able to update as often. BUT! If I don't get much reviews for all this then I'll just go back to my regular length. And if you review enough I just might make en longer *wink wink***

**So put in a number and I'll see what I can do. Also, sorry for crappy spelling/grammar!**

**And I hope this chapter answered some of your questions. Like how Percy was supposed to know Lupa and all.**

**Please Review! :)**_  
><em>


	18. Times Lost

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Only the plot. **

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>Apollo slammed his fist against the wall in a vein attempt to squelch the turmoil of emotions flowing within him. The white marble cracked and fell in chunks from around his hand. The sun god pulled his abused limb free and stared absently at the ichor flowing down in streams to his arm. He rested his head against the wall and dully noted the smudged ichor all over it. Sky blue eyes closed as he took in a ragged breath through clenched teeth.<p>

He pushed himself from the wall and stared around his room in disdain. Cracks and holes littered the once smooth surface of the walls. Furniture was flipped over, torn in half or on fire, their condition showing his various stages of ire. A heavy sigh escaped his lips as he mentally chided himself for losing his temper. Apollo slumped against a nearby wall and drew a knee up, lounging his injured hand across it. He worried his bottom lip in thought as he glanced at the ancient book that lay atop his desk in the far left corner of the room. The only place that was left untouched.

He couldn't understand it, frankly, he didn't want to bring himself to believe it. After all the technological advancements made, and all the power of a _god_. A _god!_ He could still find nothing that would help the young demigod who still slept blissfully unaware in a cave far off. There was a sudden flash of light in the middle of the room and the sun god cringed at the lecture he was sure to receive. Without missing a beat the light died down revealing an unexpected guest (for Apollo was sure the king himself would come) and his least favored person.

"Apollo what-" The women cut herself off. Her widened eyes taking in the room. The heat from the burning couch to her left had her quickly stepping away from the center of room and relocated the the wall right of Apollo. Brown eyes took in Apollo's form. His still slightly angered blue eyes, mused hair and tattered jeans and Polo shirt.

"What is it Hera?" The blond haired god went straight to the point for he was highly uninterested in any conversation (lecture) he was sure to hear her ramble on about. The goddess simply quirked a brow at him and made a sweeping gesture to the abused room.

"Even if this is your personal palace, Olympus is my responsibility. Did you think your anger would go by unnoticed?" Apollo rubbed his temples and prayed to any greater beings that he would have the restraint to hold his tongue.

"It doesn't matter anymore," with an absent thought he swept his hand-as if waving to empty air- and the room rearranged itself to it's former pristine glory.

"Everything is fine, see?" Hera glanced around the now pristine room. The marble as smooth as the day it had been crafted and the furniture unmarred.

"No, everything is not fine. If you terrify the minor gods every time you have the need to throw a fit then-" Hera was cut off as Apollo snorted and glared at her, his blue eyes darkening.

"I will not lose my temper again, it was only the first time in a couple thousand years-"

"It seems to me that you will considering that it seems you have yet to figure out a solution to your problem." The queen of the gods cut him off, a sneer marring her beautiful face. Apollo's eyes flashed as he abruptly stood; Hera didn't make a move to step down.

"Do you doubt me?" He spat, eyes blazing.

"Yes." Hera stood perfectly still, the very air around her defiant and sizzling with power as she faced the sun god who was trying to reign in his temper.

"Even now you show me reason to doubt you if you are so riled up with words." At that Apollo's face became blank. The only thing expressive in any of his features were his eyes as they blazed with hatred.

"I have duties to attend, the sun is due to rise." With that he spun on his heel and wrenched the door open, pausing only when he heard Hera's voice. It's not the fact that he respected her enough to want to listen to her, it was more of what she said that made him freeze in his tracks.

"He cannot be saved." His anger was forgotten almost immediately as worry took it's place. "I don't know what you're talking about." Even if he was deathly curious as to how she knew that, he could not give up any information as to where they were hiding Percy. Because if the others knew that Hermes and he were the ones to hide him, there would be no place left to hide if Zeus demanded for answers. Hera continued on as if she didn't hear him deny the inevitable fact that he knew of the demigod she spoke of.

"The best you can do is to remove the curse, let him die as he was supposed to." Apollo stood stock still in front of the door, his eyes locked on the floor, unseeing. He forced himself out of his daze and looked over his shoulder, meeting his eyes with the goddess.

"Why?" Hera pursed her lips as she studied the god before her. She knew he wasn't asking why he would let Perseus die, but why she seemed so involved in this. The goddess broke eye contact and turned around to face away from him as she seemed to study the wall in front of her.

"Because, no matter how hard I try, it still seems that I cannot make myself be as cold as everyone thinks me to be."

Apollo was left staring into an empty room, lost in thought. After a few moments an annoying beeping penetrated the air and the sun god absently glanced down at his watch, his eyes widening as he saw the time. In seconds he flew out the room and towards his chariot, cursing himself as he quickly glanced at the time again. Dawn was approaching, or at least it should have been.

Far off in a remote corner of the world Hermes was waiting for the sun to rise. He smirked as he glanced at the still darkened sky. The ocean waves lapped at the pebbles that have yet to turn into sand. Larger rocks were scattered around as he himself was perched on one. He glanced at the watch and an amused smile tugged at his lips. He could almost hear Apollo cursing. And at the thought, the messenger god let out a deep bellow of laughter that echoed around him and into the nearby woods behind.

Sunlight finally pierced the dark, moonless sky at a faster pace than normal and Hermes smiled once more. The moron was going to draw attention to himself. Almost as if the sun god heard his thoughts from thousands of miles away the sun slowed to a crawl. Absently Hermes wondered if Perseus was awake to witness this, even if he wasn't, he was sure to tell him.

"Martha..." Hermes glanced down as he spoke to the snake coiled around his staff. He didn't need to say anything, she had learned to read him, after all, she did have several thousands of years to do so. She nodded and went back to bickering with George. He could only thank the fates that he had learned to tune them out, it would have driven him mad if he had to listen to their petty arguments for thousands of years.

With a heavy sigh he stood, his thoughts drifting from what Percy would say about Apollo's fuck up to more somber ones. He had not found a single thing that could help said demigod. He could only hope that Apollo had better luck. As that thought crossed his mind he stood and glanced at the sunrise once more before he flashed off.

The tugging and splitting sensation was one he had grown used to. Even the gods needed time to master their skills. Athena not included. For the most part he mused. A fresh breeze of pine assaulted his nose ans he glanced up. The scattered trees soon lead to a dense forest to his left. To his right was the cave entrance a couple feet above ground. With a burst of godly power sent to his feet he leapt up and landed directly in front of the cave entrance.

Inside a black haired boy was sitting on the corner of a large plush bed, his eyes wonder the expanse of the ceiling as he saw gems sparkle from the moisture that was made. A sound at the entrance of the cave made Percy snap his eyes over to a figure that was jogging towards him. Before he had a chance to reply the figure he had identified as a man was in front of him, grinning wildly. His brown eyes were soft and full of mischief but he certainly didn't seem like a threat.

"Hey Percy! How'd ya sleep last night?" Said boy blinked and furrowed his eyebrows together. Somehow, the man knew his name. He seemed nice enough and didn't want to offend him. It was at times like these that Percy thanked his mother for pounding manners into his head.

Uh, I'm sorry," Percy paused when a confused look crossed the other man's face."Did we meet before...? I mean I'm sorry I'm lousy with names and don't remember..." Percy trailed off as he saw the man's eyes widen, fear laced with the shock. He immediately felt guilty and offered another apology. Instead of having the desired effect the man's face fell in sorrow as he gazed mournfully at the green eyed boy.

Hermes' mind was racing. He couldn't hide the dejected look that he knew crossed his face. Instead he turned his back to the boy and his hand flew up to cover his mouth. He made no noise as he internally wailed for the boy. His face was swept clean of any emotion. Hermes clenched his hands and he felt as his nails pierced his cheek, the pain there was nothing compared to the one in his chest as it ached. He would have to wait for Apollo. It was still several hours away and Hermes cursed Zeus for he was the one that took out Apollo's autopilot.

Taking a shaky breath, Hermes turned around and smiled at Percy, instantly receiving a smile back, even if he was a stranger to him. A sudden thought struck him then. If Percy forgot him, the gods, then he forgot the wars.

That was Hermes' one piece of hope to latch on to. Even as he reintroduced himself and felt a stabbing pain in his heart, he was happy Percy could be his innocent self for a while longer.

A sudden swell of guilt flowed through him as he realized how much the gods had unintentionally taken from him.

* * *

><p><strong>I would like to apologize for my lack of updates, shit grammar, and horrible sense of humor (no idea where the last one came from). <strong>

**But with 3 days left of school I'm hoping to be able to get some work done. Of ciurse my summer is going to be busy too but not as much as the school year. Thank God. **

**And so I offer you guys this 2,000 word update. **

**And if you didn'y know, I posted a new story (again). Yes, yes I know. But I didn't want to lose the idea so I just posted the first chapter. Sue me ( no don't please.)**

**Uhm, review? Please? I'm still happy for the ones I get but it's not as much as I hoped considering how manny of you read this. Am I doing something wrong...? Should I restart or...? **

***sigh* anyways thanks for reading.**


	19. Caught

****The Legend of Perseus Jackson****

**3,500** **years**** into the future, Chiron tells the campers Percy's tragic legend**

**Disclaimer: I don't own anything... Only the plot. **

**3,500 Years after Heroes of Olympus**

**This story is now rated M**

* * *

><p>They talked for hours. Some pointless subjects and other more in depth questions, but Percy was comfortable. For some reason, he felt as if he could trust the mischievous man in front of him. The first few minutes between the two were awkward, there was so much pain in the man's eyes that Percy simply didn't know what to say. As the conversation picked up, the man, Hermes, began to smile and laugh at all the idiotic things in life. Yet, even as tears of joy rolled down his somewhat aged face, there was always that sliver of sorrow that was held deep within the man's eyes no matter how hard he tried to hide it. He was named after the messenger god, he had said. Just like how Percy was named after a demigod. When he voiced his opinion the man had bellowed in laughter. Unable to understand his amusement, Percy simply smirked and waited for the man to calm himself. Hours passed, all of which were spent with idle ramblings.<p>

His mother was due to be back by sundown. Hermes had said that she wanted to surprise him with a camping trip. And Hermes was there because she had needed help carrying him out here. He was suspicious and had questions. Like why didn't he feel being carried up a mountain? Sleeping or not. He didn't voice his opinion. Because as time went on, he found he could trust Hermes.

Hours into their conversation the first rays of the golden sunset entered the cave. Hermes glanced at the entrance and sighed in relief. It was almost time. He couldn't stand lying to the demigod before him, and after this day, he knew Zeus would have questions. A whole day he was gone from his duties. Unable and unwilling to leave the young man in front of him who believed he was going to turn 11 soon.

Hermes nodded his head here and there to make it seem as if he were into the conversation. His concern was more trained on the entrance of the cave. It worried him that Percy lost all his memories that far back. He had refused to let the demigod stand in fear that he would notice the height difference from his memory and panic. As all the light faded from the sky he gave out a small sigh of relief, although he was still tense, unsure if Apollo would be able to heal something of this magnitude. It was no way to live, to constantly have to have your memories taken and restored. He glanced back at Percy who had grown quiet and was now observing the man in front of him closer. Hermes quirked a brow in question but the black haired teen said nothing. A couple seconds passed and finally, Percy decided to speak.

"You're not human are you?" Hermes reeled back, his eyes widening in shock. The entire time they spoke he had done nothing to give away that he was anything but human. He had centuries of experience, any normal person wouldn't have even had that thought floating through their head. But, he had to remember, Perseus was anything but normal. He was a demigod, but most importantly, he was Percy. And no matter how innocent and naive he was at this time, he was never so easy to trick.

As Hermes mentally berated himself for his stupidity the teen watched and waited patiently. All around the two a song of dripping water echoed throughout the bed and numerous times Percy had wondered how the two stayed perfectly dry. That was his first clue. The next was the feeling of power that rolled off the brown haired man in waves. It was endless. Growing tired with said man's tied tongue Percy decided it was time to speak.

"So, what are you?" Hermes snapped out of his thoughts and blinked. Pursing his lip he hummed and soon, a smirk adorned his face.

"Now what makes you think I'll tell you?" He questioned innocently. "Because I'm stuck in a cave with you and it's obvious my mother wasn't the one who planned to bring me here." Hermes pouted, he certainly wasn't expecting that answer.

"Take a guess." "You're a god. The messenger god. Hermes." Once again said god looked at the teen in front of him in wonder.

"You're fast. How did you know?" But more importantly, Hermes thought, why aren't you freaking out? Instead he pushed those thoughts to the back of his mind and followed Percy's pointed finger to a secluded area of the cave.

"Snakes don't talk. Nor do they wind themselves around a staff without reason." Hermes heard the muttered apologies of George and Martha, but he was much too surprised to care about the whole situation. The sun of the sea god was more then meets the eye. Hermes snorted and chuckled in amusement all the while shaking his head in amusement. Yes, this certainly was unexpected. Before Hermes had a chance to reply a flash of golden light from the left caught his attention. Finally, Apollo had come.

"That's so cool!" Percy exclaimed, starting to rise. Hermes quickly grabbed his wrist and pulled him back down, keeping him there. Without letting go he was about to complain to Apollo for his lateness. But when he turned his head the words died on his lips as he gazed at the two, not one, but two gods that stood at the entrance. Apollo had a pleading expression on his face as he faced Hermes, slightly curious by Perseus' comment but he let it slide. Beside him stood Zeus, his electric blue eyes dark with anger as he scanned the cave, his gaze resting on Percy who looked slightly intimidated but far too curious. Apollo narrowed his eyes and studied him, something was...off.

"Who are they?" Percy asked as he glanced back at Hermes. Completely missing Zeus' and Apollo's shocked expression. Apollo immediately rushed forward, bombarding Hermes with questions as panic got the better of him. Completely unlike him in such a dire situation.

"His memory is gone... He-he thinks he's turning eleven." All the occupants of the room were now looking at The brown haired god with wide eyes.

"No, I-I'm fine!" Percy stammered out, his black brows furrowing in confusion.

"No, you're not Percy," Hermes whispered out. "Stand up. Tell me, do you remember being that tall? Or only being able to see out one eye?" Perseus didn't even bother to stand, the darkness that consumed the entire left part of his sight was all the proof he needed. Of course he had wondered about it earlier, but he always assumed it was due to the bandage he had on. Now as he stared at the bloodied gauze he felt a cold tug eat at his innards.

"H-how...N-" Percy's voice cracked, a soft whimper leaving his throat as he tried to pry his eyes away from the bloodied cloth in his hands.

"Because you're human Percy, just let Apollo try and help you with your memories okay? We'll do everything in our power to help." Numbly, Percy nodded. He vaguely felt Apollo's warm hands rest against his temples. He was much too lost in thought.

Off to the side Zeus took in the information, flabbergasted by the current events that were unwinding before him. He had been prepared to be furious, to yell and show the demigod his place. Hero he may be, but to attack a god? And for no good reason? As king, it was his job to keep the peace. Or at least whatever he could salvage. But now as he stood there, thoroughly shocked, he couldn't even work up a a sliver of anger towards the young man.

He ripped himself from his thoughts to look at a now sleeping Percy being laid gently on the bed. Zeus eyed the two gods before him, how they stood defiant and in front of the demigod, as if to hide him from his glare. Without a word he turned and walked out the cave. He could hear the two gods following him. Good, they knew better. Once outside in the crisp night Zeus paused. Without looking at the two he spoke.

"A meeting will be held. And you two will explain yourselves." A flash of gold signaled Zeus' departure, leaving behind a pair of suddenly nervous gods. But it wasn't Zeus that scared them, but the person that did was much worse. After all, what would the god of the ocean say, and how much would he rage when he learns that they were the ones hiding Perseus. Not only from the other Olympians, but from the father himself

* * *

><p><strong>Sorry for the short crappy filler. And alas... This story is drawing to a close... finally.<strong>

**Sorry for the grammar/spelling**

**Please review!**


End file.
